


Vixx Files

by Eccentric_Musician16



Series: Magical Creatures AU [4]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Musician16/pseuds/Eccentric_Musician16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an idol group is tough enough, but add in the fact that most of the group members aren't exactly human and you're just asking for trouble. Little stories set in the magical creatures!VIXX universe that looks into their daily lives as beings of the supernatural sort. And how even the simplest of situations can get kind of out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case #1: Of Valentine's and Cupids

**Author's Note:**

> Sanghyuk's Valentine's Day just got a lot more interesting.
> 
> Set post Chained Up.

Today was The Day. The day where the materialistic tendencies of modern society are highlighted for the entire world to see. The day dreaded by countless individuals, making even the bravest tremble and cower in fear. It was a time where the masses, young and old alike, were driven to commit the most desperate of actions. It was chaos. It was anarchy. No one was safe from the horrible effects of The Day.

“Hyukkie would you calm down? There’s really no need to get worked up about-.”

“Kongie hyung, please shut up.”

Sanghyuk could hear Hongbin’s scoff from across the living room, immediately followed by Jaehwan’s manic cackle, but he was too busy staring down the calendar hanging on the fridge door. If looks could kill, the entire calendar (and the fridge it was attached to) would have burst into flames on the spot. And it was all because of one, tiny little date; one small square that was circled in red pen. Sanghyuk startled as Wonshik tossed an arm over his shoulder, interrupted his staring contest and pulling him away from the source of his offense and distinct un-amusement. 

“Come on kiddo. Where’s that ‘go to’ attitude of yours? You’re usually all up for being into the spirit of a holiday.“

“This isn’t a holiday. This,” Sanghyuk hissed, violently gesturing towards the calendar. “This is torture in its purest sense. An entire day dedicated to the commercialized materialism of adoration and affection.”

Wonshik let out a deep sigh, dragging his hand down his face. “You’ve been hanging out with the media team again haven’t you?”

Sanghyuk flailed. “That isn’t the point. What matters is the fact that The Day is here and I for one, refuse to be part of any activity related to it.”

At that moment, the dorm’s front door burst open. Hakyeon happily sauntered in with a bag filled to the brim with goodies. He dropped it Jaehwan’s lap (who had jumped at the abrupt entrance, hand over his heart, and eyed the bag with intense suspicion) and practically threw himself at Sanghyuk and Wonshik. He happily hugged them into submission.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Wonshik rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face as he wrapped his free arm around the enthusiastic leader. “Happy Valentine’s to you too hyung.”

Sanghyuk huffed, but didn’t hesitate to hook his chin over Hakyeon’s shoulder in a loose hug. Just because he was annoyed with the mere existence of this cursed “holiday” didn’t mean he had to take it out on his leader.

Hakyeon pulled back and crossed his arms, pouting. “Hyukkie, it’s Valentine’s. You can do better than that.”

Sanghyuk responded with another annoyed mumble.

Hongbin and Jaehwan popped up in interest from the couch, languidly watching everything with twin smirks. "Just ignore him Hakyeon hyung," Hongbin said, watching the youngest's scowl deepen. "Sanghyuk's determined to be a downright Scrooge today."

"First of all, that's Christmas, genius," Sanghyuk grumbled crossing his arms with a huff. It made him look like a moody toddler. "Second of all, just let me wallow in my misery ok?"

Before anyone could reply the door to one of the bedrooms softly opened and a figure emerged from its depths. Taekwoon slowly made his way to the couch, eyes fixed on the bag in Jaehwan’s lap. He quickly opened it, shuffling through it for a few seconds before pulling out a couple small chocolate bars. He dropped onto the floor in front of Hongbin, dutifully opening a bar and contentedly nibbling at a corner. He noticed how the other members were staring at him.

"What?" he asked, candy bar still in his mouth.

"Nothing Taekwoon. Nothing at all." Hakyeon waved it off. “Honestly though, Sanghyuk. You’re making this into a bigger deal than it actually is.”

Sanghyuk scoffed, walking past the leader to drop down next to Taekwoon on the floor. “Valentine’s is silly.”

Jaehwan reached down and patted Sanghyuk’s head, making sure to ruffle his black locks. “Aww. Is our precious baby Sanghyukkie annoyed?”

Sanghyuk slapped his hand away, frantically trying to smooth down his hair. “Shut up.”

Wonshik leaned against the wall, arms crossed. His expression was a mixture of amusement and honest bafflement. “I don’t understand why this has got you so worked up. It’s just Valentine’s day.”

The chiming of the doorbell suddenly interrupted their conversation, ringing crisp and clear through the dorm.

"I got it," Hakyeon said. The other members made various sounds of acknowledgement.

"So as I was saying," Wonshik continued. "What have you got against Valentine's Day? I mean sure, it's commercialized as all hell, but the sentiment behind it is still sweet."

"Sweet my ass. Valentine's Day is just one big shitstorm made to sell overpriced flowers and tacky cards." He crossed his arms, leaning back onto Jaehwan's legs. "It's not sentimental. It's cheap and shallow and awful."

"I beg your pardon?" A voice rang through the room, not that of any VIXX member. It was distinctly female, its light sound hiding a burning terrifying anger.

Their guest was rather small (but then again, anyone looked small next to them. VIXX forest was their nickname for a reason), but it did nothing to soften the look of sheer rage that was being directed at the youngest.

Sanghyuk took a quick glance behind him. He could see that the rest of the members, staring at the young woman with wide-eyed panic. He swore he heard Jaehwan mutter a soft "oh fuck" under his breath.

"Oh, hi Youngji. What are you doing here?"

"Repeat what you just said," Kara's Youngji demanded, sagely crossing her arms.

"About what?"

Youngji drummed her fingers against her arm, frown deepening. "You heard me, repeat what you just said."

"Y-You mean," Sanghyuk stammered. "The thing about Valentine's?"

"The part where you said that Valentine's was 'cheap and shallow and awful.' That is what you said right?"

The others frantically gestured for him to stay quiet, but he just shot them a confused look before turning back to her.

“Uh, I-I guess? Maybe? Sort of.” A tense silence fell upon them all. Youngji stepped forward, fists clenched and face hard. 

Sanghyuk gulped.

Hakyeon quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, fingers just barely curling into her hoodie. “I know you’re upset-- you have all the right to be, but I would appreciate you not killing my youngest.” His words, seemingly jovial, held a subtle note of warning.

“You know me better than that Hakyeon; I wouldn’t go that far," she said, rolling her eyes. Though her anger very visibly cooled. "That doesn’t mean that I won’t knock some sense into this boy for insulting my day.”

Sanghyuk looked confused, “Wait, what do you mean? How is Valentine’s your holiday?”

Hakyeon flinched. “Well. You see. She-“

“I’m a cupid you ignorant brat!”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as he scrambled to get up. “Oh. Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” He looked to the members behind him. “Why didn’t you guys tell me that cupids were a thing? Are you actively trying to get me murdered here?”

Jaehwan spluttered, looking offended at such an accusation. “If we had known you had such a vendetta against Valentine’s Day, we would have said something.”

“Hyung, it’s been four years! You had more than enough time to tell me.”

Hakyeon and Youngji watched as Sanghyuk began berating the other members, ranting about how they were all "on a secret mission to give him a heart attack why do they keep such information from him damn it?"

She gently nudged hid shoulder. He chuckled when she gestured at the scene with a look of shellshocked awe.

“Oh, yeah this happens often,” Hakyeon said mildly. “It’s been so long, sometimes we forget he's still new to this, you know?”

She scoffed, amazed. “He does have a point though, I’m mildly surprised this boy hasn’t been killed.” She watched the other members slightly cower as Sanghyuk's rant seemed to grow in intensity, hands erratically gesturing as he paced back and forth. She couldn’t hold back a giggle. “He’s a spunky one. Must be a handful.”

Hakyeon nodded. “He certainly is, but that's Sanghyuk for you. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Youngji snickered, her face breaking out into a cunning smile. “So, would you be terribly offended if I taught him a thing or two about cupids?”

He shot her a mild glance. “Just don’t traumatize him.”

Youngji didn’t reply. Instead she rushed over to the rest of the group, standing just in front of the pacing Sanghyuk. He quickly stopped his frantic pacing and gave her a genuinely apologetic look.

“Youngji, I’m so sorry. Just because Valentine’s isn’t my thing doesn’t mean I should be a complete asshole about it. I didn’t mean to-“

“To be fair, you didn’t know I was here or that cupids apparently existed. So, as annoyed as I am, I can’t really fault you for it. Just don’t do it again, ok?” At his nod she practically jumped to attention. “Alright, let’s get this started!” She held out her hand, a small bubble of light forming within. It spread from her hand, forming the shape of a bow while a second streak of light flashed across her waist, revealing a leather quiver filled with arrows. A pair of delicate white wings emerged from her back and, although smaller then Hakyeon’s own, they were no less impressive. They flared out, before comfortably tucking behind her. Sanghyuk watched the entire change with awe. He could hear the others chuckling at his dumbstruck expression.

“Looks like it’s up to me to teach you about cupids,” she smirked. “And hey. If you behave, I promise not to shoot you with one of my arrows.”

Sanghyuk anxiously squeaked.

“Oh relax. They won’t kill you. You’ll just feel less of a need to keep those affectionate feelings of yours bottled up. I hope you’re up for some cuddling.”

“Oh, cuddly Hyukkie,” Jaehwan exclaimed. “I want to see this.” He wiggled from his spot on the couch, like a small child waiting impatiently for his favorite toy.

Hongbin whooped over Wonshik and Taekwoon's approving laughter. “Do it Youngji! It'll be the perfect blackmail!"

“I hate you all, I hope you know that,” Sanghyuk scowled.

Well, at least his Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be so bad. He’d learn something new, after all.

And hey, those candies Hakyeon brought weren’t going to eat themselves.


	2. Case #2: Of Dragons and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik's birthday was a time for him to reflect on how far he's come.
> 
> Set post Chained Up.

If there was one sure thing Wonshik could say about dragons it’s the fact that they could get sort of obsessive.

What exactly you got obsessive about, well that depended. If you were lucky, it was something benign, like stamps or baseball cards or, you know, normal things.

Of course, there were always the more special cases. Dragons (and half-dragons) that felt the urge to hoard more… interesting things, to say the least, were not that uncommon. Sometimes, they were bad; like those that obsessed with treasure or money. Without the proper restraint, those obsessions could easily get out of control.

Then there were the more harmless (but still strange) hoards, like his. The need to collect as much music as possible, to have a hand in writing and producing. It was exhilarating, to be able to create something so important to him. To write lyrics that meant something, to have his voice heard by thousands of people. To create melodies and harmonies that were heard not only by the ear, but also by the heart and soul.

Wonshik was so proud to be able to do what he loved with all his heart.

What he didn’t expect was to find five other boys who he’d come to treasure just as much, dare he say it, even more than his music.

He could still remember his days as a trainee, having just passed the auditions and meeting the other hopeful prospects. Hakyeon was one of the first people he met at Jellyfish and he could tell, after only a few minutes of conversation, that he was made to be a leader.

Through Hakyeon, he met the others. He remembered dancing alongside Nakhun and Daewon. Learning the finer points of being a vocalist and steadily improving his rapping. He meshed well with the others-- with Hongbin’s sass, Jaewhan’s energy, and Taekwoon’s quiet, but steady presence. It made the rough trainee life a little more bearable.

To find out they were different, just like him, made it all the sweeter.

He finally had people outside of his family that could understand his struggles. They knew how it felt to hide away such a profound part of your identity, to have that constant fear of being discovered and ridiculed.

Of course, it wasn’t all smooth sailing (nothing ever really is). When they were given the chance to debut, to be a full-fledged group in their own right, Wonshik was ecstatic. He’d have the chance to work alongside these boys, the people he’d come to trust and care for. To then find out they would have to fight one another for those spots made Wonshik’s stomach churn.

Then CEO Hwang decided to make matters worse by throwing three newbies into the mix.

At first, Wonshik could honestly say he was skeptical. Sure, he did his best to make them feel welcome, but there was always that tiny seed of doubt in the back of his mind. The small part that wondered if they even stood a chance. In the end, he was sure he wasn’t the only one surprised when Sanghyuk, sweet-faced baby Sanghyuk with only a few months of training under his belt, was chosen for the final line-up.

But despite the pain of saying goodbye to his friends, the stress of their debut, and the exhaustion and frustration that came with idol life, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

These five boys were his closest friends, practically his family. They’d seen each other at their worst and cheered for each other in their shining moments; had sweat and cried and bled to reach the place they were now.

They were VIXX, the concept idols, known for their charismatic stages and creativity. The six goofballs who lived to perform and who loved their Starlights with all their hearts.

The six boys who were brothers in every way but blood.

The same boys that were currently singing their well wishes to him, in that slightly off-tone way that people were ought to do when singing the birthday song. His expression was fond as he watched, taking note of the way the light from the candles reflected off their faces.

They were in a restaurant, having decided to surprise Wonshik with a nice dinner out. Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon were all smushed together on the opposite side of the table-- Hakyeon and Jaehwan singing at the top of their lungs and Taekwoon, although much more reserved, softly sang along with a small smile. Wonshik looked to his side, chuckling at Sanghyuk’s exaggerated clapping, laughter in his voice as the candlelight made his eyes sparkle.

The only person missing from their little group was Hongbin, currently on set for his drama and, as such, unable to join them. Although Wonshik understood, a tiny part of him still felt like something was missing.

His phone started ringing. The others paused their serenade, looking to Wonshik with curiosity. He quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, his face broke out into a blinding grin when he read the name.

“Hongbin!”

“Wonshik, happy birthday! I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” 

Wonshik guffawed, just hearing the oh-so-familar rumble of his friend's voice was enough to settle the ache in his heart. “No it’s fine, I know filming schedules can get hectic. How are things on set?”

“Fine, fine. To be honest, after the whole “falling off a cliff into the ocean” scene, things have been pretty smooth sailing since.”

“Oh yeah, I saw that. You know, you should really do something about that whole not being able to swim thing.”

“Ok, first of all, shut up,” Hongbin said, his tone mockingly threatening. “Second of all, you have fun ok? Eat well! Or I won’t hesitate to sick Sanghyuk and his horrible pranks on you.”

“Will do.”

He could hear Hongbin’s tinny laugh through the phone. “Seriously though. Have fun.” He paused. “I miss you guys,” he said, his voice softening considerably. As if he were hesitant to have others overhear him.

Wonshik’s amusement sobered, turning into something much softer, almost tender. “We do too, Kong. We do too.”

“See you later Wonshik,” he paused again. “Love you guys.”

“Love you too. Take care.”

When Wonshik hung up, his heart was finally at peace. Even though he wished they could all be here, together, it was comforting to know that Hongbin missed them just as much.

Suddenly, Wonshik felt someone whack his arm.

“Come on hyung,” Sanghyuk whined, “the candles are melting. And this cake isn’t going to eat itself you know.”

Wonshik shook his head, amused. “Alright kiddo, hold your horses.”

“And make sure you don’t set it on fire this time,” Hakyeon warned, looking down at the large cake, completely smothered in chocolate frosting. “We worked hard to make this cake and it’s going to be eaten if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Of course hyung,” Wonshik laughed, leaning towards the burning candles to get a better angle.

He was here with his brothers, people who accepted every part of him, from the silly goofball human to the prideful dragon and he was a part of a good group, living his dream of composing and producing music to his heart’s desire.

Yeah, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing for Ravi's birthday! Happy birthday you dorky rapper you.


	3. Case #3: The Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan has a special surprise in store for the other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came up with this idea way back during one Lee Jaehwan's birthday and finally, after months of back and forth, it finally sees the light of day!
> 
> Set during Chained Up promotions.

Jaehwan’s brow furrowed, humming under his breath as he inspected his latest creation. He was sitting at the foot of his bed, a large pile of flowers of every kind and color at his side. On his opposite side were five flower crowns, each one distinct in their size and color; a sixth one was neatly resting on his lap, the object of Jaehwan’s critical eye.

He had to make sure the ends were tied off just right; otherwise the entire thing would fall apart.

And we really don’t want that, he thought. Especially not when these crowns would be serving a very, very important purpose.

He carefully reached into the pile and pulled out a bunch of vibrant golden-yellow flowers. His fingers swept over the velvet soft petals, taking in their sweet scent.

Jaehwan felt something in his chest settle, his mind conjuring images of childhood days long past. Of afternoons spent with his father and grandmother as they taught him the secret language of flowers, assuring that such knowledge would not be lost to the passage of time.

 

+++++

 

He could clearly recall the soft rumble of his father’s voice as a smaller him sat in his lap, watching his grandmother’s gnarled fingers expertly weave flowers of all kinds into intricate crowns. The fresh, earthy scent hanging heavily, though not unpleasantly, in the air of her living room.

“Each one has its own unique meaning and, as such, they’re own special magic,” his father had explained, smiling at the wonder in his youngest son’s eyes. “It’s an old fae tradition to gift those who come of age with a flower that holds a special meaning to them.”

“That flower in turn, becomes a personal symbol of protection,” his grandmother said. She carefully tied off the ends of the crown and brought it up to her face, mumbling a few words in the fae tongue. What they were for Jaehwan didn’t understand, but he felt the ripple of old magic in the air, as the flowers seemed to perk up, their colors becoming even sharper.

His child self had been amazed at the time. Excitedly asking the adults when he would get his flower and if he could learn how to do it and if he could make these for his best friends at school and-

“These aren’t just for anyone, my love,” his grandmother chuckled, interrupting his enthusiastic chatter, “especially if they aren’t of the fae.” She reached out and gently placed the crown on Jaehwan’s head, giggling as he pouted at the way it slid down over his eyes. “Doing so has many implications.”

Like what, he’d asked, looking between both adults.

“You’ll learn with time,” he father said, tugging Jaehwan’s crown back in place. “How about we start teaching you the different flower meanings first, hm?”

 

+++++

 

Jaehwan smiled at the memory, his father and grandmother spent the next few years teaching him the flower’s language, learning how to weave their magic into crowns and charms. His brothers had teased him good-naturedly, they themselves not being interested in this particular branch of magical tradition.

Still, time passed, and by the time he was in high school he could not only make his own crowns, but could seamlessly add in his own enchantments and spells. He even helped other family members pick out and design coming-of-age crowns for his older cousins.

Then, the day after his graduation, his grandmother and father gifted him with his own flower.

“Coreopsis,” she had said as he bent down, allowing her to place the crown of vibrant yellow and fuchsia flowers on his head. “An apt choice for those who spread happiness and cheer wherever they go.”

With a content sigh, Jaehwan returned from his reminiscing and re-focused his attention on the crowns surrounding him, making sure each one was a close to perfect as he could make them. His father and grandmother hadn’t been kidding when they said presenting such meaningful gifts to people outside of the fae was such a big deal.

It spoke of powerful bonds and great trust. It was a great honor; to ever purposely break such a deep show of faith would be considered the highest treason.

But Jaehwan wasn’t concerned. He knew the people receiving them would understand the weight of such a gesture.

 

+++++

 

“Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asked, catching the attention of everyone in the room. His brows furrowed in confusion at the flower crown being handed to him.

They were all collected in the dorm living room, having woken up to prepare for their first live performance of the promotional cycle. It was an extremely rare occurrence that they'd all awoken at the first sound of their alarms, but for once it meant no one was rushing to get dressed. It gave them all time to relax and doze before their manager arrived.

“It’s just-- well-- it’s kinda." His earlier confidence had instantly disappeared upon actually facing them. “Just take the thing,” he mumbled, practically pushing the crown into Hakyeon’s arms. “Please.”

Hakyeon momentarily looked to the others, eyes questioning. At their collective shrug Hakyeon slowly, finally, reached out to brush the delicate petals with careful fingers.

Jaehwan could feel the moment he made contact with the crown as a wave of magic extended over Hakyeon. The enchantments and natural magic of the flowers blanketed his natural aura with a thin shimmering film of oranges and yellows before fading away.

The elder had yanked his hand back, eyes flashing gray in response to the surge of old magic. The others jumped as well, startled by Hakyeon’s sudden movement. “Jaehwan, what– ?”

“It’s a fae thing,” he hurriedly explained. “Flowers have magic to them and it’s kinda traditional to give special flowers to people we’re really really close to. So I thought, hey, you guys are practically my brothers, I might as well, you know, properly invite you into the family and stuff. And since we were planning to wear flowers crowns to our schedule today anyway I thought I’d do it now and, yeah.”

He vehemently stared down at Hakyeon’s crown. A light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears had gone a bright red.

No one moved; no one made a sound. It was an almost deafening silence for Jaehwan as he waited for Hakyeon to take the crown, each passing moment making him feel more and more ridiculous. 

Just as Jaehwan was about to give up and attempt to brush it off as another one of his lame jokes, he heard the soft flap of wings and felt the pull of the flower crown being taken out of his grasp. His head darted up to see Hakyeon carefully inspecting the crown with a small smile.

“Thank you, Jaehwannie. I love it,” he said softly. He held the crown close, sparing a moment to take in the fresh scent of the flowers before happily setting the crown on his head. 

It was always breathtaking, watching Hakyeon allow his full angelic traits to show through. Jaehwan would never hesitate to say that their leader was naturally stunning, gray eyes and snow white wings only adding to it. But now, with the bright oranges and reds and softer yellows and whites of the flower crown, Jaehwan couldn’t help but be a little dazzled.

If the impressed whistle from Sanghyuk was anything to go by, the others were feeling the same way.

Hakyeon’s wings rustled as he tucked them behind himself, almost a little sheepish. “So, what flowers are they, if you don’t mind me asking?”

At his question, Jaehwan shook himself from his awed stupor. “Ra-Ranunculus. The orange and red ones are ranunculus.” He took a step forward, adjusting the crown so it would sit evenly on Hakyeon’s head. “The little white and yellow ones are wood sorrel.”

He had searched high and low for a flower that would perfectly represent their leader, wanting something that could encompass both the strong, passionate face of VIXX’s N while still acknowledging the tender, nurturing nature of Cha Hakyeon.

So when Jaehwan had failed to find one flower, he settled for two-- the elegance of the ranunculus mixed with simple charm of the wood sorrel.

The flowers of radiance and maternal tenderness, Jaehwan thought as Hakyeon moved to a small hanging mirror. You couldn’t ask for a better combination.

Someone made a little noise of appreciation from behind him and Jaehwan turned to see Wonshik, jaw slightly dropped open.

“It’s really pretty hyung,” he said, head cocked to one side as he looked at Hakyeon. “It suits you.”

Hakyeon turned to him with a smile, wings spreading out behind him, “You think?”

Jaehwan was excitedly rocking on his heels, beaming at how perfectly everything was turning out. “Hold on!” he yelled, making the others jump. He dashed back into his bedroom, quickly gathering up the other crowns. His return was met by more questioning stares.

“There’s one for everyone,” Jaehwan said. He placed the bundle of crowns on the small coffee table, the smell of freshly cut flowers permeated the room.

“This one’s for Wonshikkie.” He reached for a crown of light purple flowers, the purple fading into a creamy white towards the center of each blossom, and plopped the crown on a blinking Wonshik’s head. “They’re called cockle flowers.”

A shimmering purple glow briefly surrounded the rapper as he carefully adjusted the crown to rest more comfortably, making it sit at a slight angle. The vibrant color popped against his dark hair.

Wonshik had been a bit of an interesting case for Jaehwan. He had originally planned for a flower that would symbolize his hard work and dedication; something that would honor the sleepless nights he’d spend making sure their group was always at the top of their game.

But then, such a choice would ignore the sweeter, softer side of their rapper, and that would be nothing but a disservice to Wonshik in Jaehwan’s eyes.

After all, it was because of that sweetness that he worked himself to the bone for his family, his friends, and their Starlights, sacrificing his own time, and at times his health, to create songs they could all be proud of. The man (and dragon) with the gentlest soul and warmest heart Jaehwan had ever seen deserved something more.

And so, he decided on the cockle. A flower governed by gentility and sweetness.

Jaehwan giddily spun on his heel, once again facing the table, and reached for two crowns. He held one out to Hongbin and the other to Taekwoon.

“Binnie’s are called sweet alyssum and Taekwoonie hyung’s are alstroemerias.”

From the very beginning, Jaehwan knew which flower he wanted to give Hongbin. The small, baby blue flowers were a reminder that there is worth beyond beauty, that there was always more to a person than their outward appearance.

And it held especially true for their infinitely kind Hongbin, the boy who worked twice as hard as anyone, whether it was perfecting chorography or recording for new tracks. Underneath that clever, witty exterior was someone who placed all his efforts into everything he did. He was bright and so talented and so very heartfelt, Jaehwan wanted to make sure he never forgot that.

Hongbin gave him a wide, happy smile, eyes crinkling at the corners as the light blue shine of magic faded off him. Jaehwan couldn’t help but notice how the color reminded him of the sea during a cloudy day. It was fitting, he wondered if Hongbin noticed it.

The blue was quickly replaced by the warm red shine seeping from Taekwoon’s form. He brushed golden blonde bangs out from his eyes, tucking them behind his ear and trapping it under the assortment of colored flowers playfully weaved into the length of the crown. An array of shades for the man who could shift into any form seemed appropriate. 

Now, as much as Jaehwan practically lived to tease him, he knew that there was no one more reliable, more whole-heartedly faithful to them than Taekwoon. And not just to them, but also to everything he set his mind to. While it took time for him to completely open up to someone, once he did, they would be loved fiercely and deeply.

Taekwoon was a steady force; while still mischievous in his own right, he helped keep them stable with his quite strength. What better flower could Jaehwan have chosen to represent him than those that spoke of undying loyalty and devotion?

“And now,” Jaehwan chirped, “last but not least, our baby Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk frowned lightly at the endearment. “Not a baby,” he muttered, “just Hyuk.”

“Deal with it maknae. You’ll forever be out precious little baby.” Jaehwan grinned as his frown morphed into a full out scowl.

Unperturbed, he happily dropped the flower crown on Sanghyuk’s head, one corner slipped down over one of his eyes. Sanghyuk wrinkled his nose in response.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but really hyung? Pink?”

Jaehwan made a sound of mock offense, dramatically clutching at his heart. “Han Sanghyuk, don’t you dare mock the great ground laurel.”

The flowers were most certainly pink. They were a soft pastel pink, so soft that they could almost be mistaken for white. Interspersed among them were small batches of cotton white laurels with accented with a much brighter, more vibrant pink, bordering on fuchsia. The flowers stood out against the white blonde of Sanghyuk’s hair, sweetly framing his face and softening his usually sharp features.

The contrast between the soft white and pinks and the rich fuchsia was one of the reasons why he thought this flower was the perfect match. Sanghyuk was brilliant, was energy and wit tempered by ever-growing maturity and endless compassion. While he took great joy in constantly poking fun at them (making their lives a living hell), they never questioned the fact that he fiercely loved each and every one of them.

Jaehwan smiled softly, tenderly. He’d come a long way, their Sanghyuk. Despite it all, he’d grown from an unsure, awkward teenager to the beautiful, self-assured, and capable young man he was now. So of course Jaehwan had chosen to give him the ground laurel, the flower of growth and perseverance.

Also, the sight of a grumpy Sanghyuk surrounded by pastel pink flowers was too cute of an image to pass up.

“Pink they may be, their magic is incredibly potent. It would do you well not to mock them.”

He resisted the urge to giggle as Sanghyuk pouted, especially since the pink sheen of the flower’s magic slowly washed over him.

“You’re talking as if I might offend them.”

“Oh trust me, you haven’t. If you did, they’d let you know.”

“…Excuse me?”

“Anyways!” Jaehwan exclaimed, completely ignoring the incredibly confused and mildly alarmed question. He took the last crown on the table, carefully setting it on his head. He could see and feel the bright yellow magic of the coreopsis engulfing him. “To keep it short, these are a big deal if you aren’t fae. You’re basically being welcomed into our world and being given one of the oldest means of protection my people have to offer. A two for one deal.”

“Wait, really?” Hongbin asked, eyes wide. “I thought fae were super secretive about their practices.”

“Oh, they are. It’s why fae spell work is still relatively unknown by most of the magical community. Giving you your own flowers basically lets other fae know that you guys are cool and can be trusted with stuff.” He paused. “Just please don’t play around with it. Bad things happen to people who’ve taken advantage of the flower’s magic. Very, very bad things.”

They all looked at each other, letting the gravity of what Jaehwan had done sink in.

Suddenly, there was a despairing noise from Sanghyuk. “Please don’t tell me I have to get another lecture on fae politics again. The last time hyung tried to explain it to me, I swear my head was about to explode.”

Taekwoon reached over and firmly cuffed him on the back of the head.

“We’ll take it seriously Jaehwannie, we promise,” Wonshik said, voice oozing sincerity.

Jaehwan brushed him off with a wave of his hand, “Don’t worry Shikkie, I trust you guys.” His mad grin changed into something more affectionate and fond. “I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t.”

 

+++++

 

Jaehwan couldn’t restrain the pride that flooded his system as he lay on the waiting room’s couch, eyes closed and head tilted back. His crown somehow stayed firmly in place.

He had seen how the fans and reporter had balked the moment they saw them, eyes fixated on the crowns. As they handed out the little bouquets of baby’s breath to the fans, they had gotten many sweet comments on how the flowers were simply stunning and that each crown was gorgeous. It made Jaehwan feel especially accomplished, he'd hopefully made their arrival that much more memorable for everyone involved.

He was debating whether or not he should attempt to take a quick catnap when he felt someone incessantly poke at his shoulder.

He cracked an eye open with a questioning hum. It was Sanghyuk, still wearing his crown, and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

“These were here when we got here.” He held them out to Jaehwan.

Curiously Jaehwan took the bouquet; his mind immediately categorized each of the flowers in the bunch.

Sanghyuk raised a brow at Jaehwan’s amused chuckle. “Is there something I’m missing?”

The fae pulled the bouquet close; hiding his expression behind bunches of white carnations and maroon phlox flowers. Acceptance, belonging, the flowers of fated souls. “Nothing at all Sanghyukkie. Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive! Sorry for being gone for so LONG, but being in college essentially equates to having zero free time. Both the golden compass and the magical creature au stories are still being worked on, I promise. But writing has been moving really slowly due to lack of time to work on them.
> 
> So, I'm going to try to put out some other things in the mean time. I've been getting tons of ideas for smaller, more contained scenarios that don't need the same amount of planning that the longer, chaptered fics do. That way, you guys can still get some fun stuff while waiting for the bigger fics.
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And feel free to let me know if I got any of the flower meanings wrong. I tried to be as careful as I could as I researched it, but I still could have mixed something up.


	4. Case #4: School of Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Moorim School is actually legit and Sanghyuk wonders how no one has caught on yet. Also the boys agree that Jung Eugene is kinda awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe I'll expand a bit more on it in the future too!
> 
> Set post Chained Up and pre Dynamite.

“Wait, hold the phone. You’re telling me Moorim School actually exists?”

“Well, yeah” Hongbin shrugged. “Why wouldn’t it?”

The look Sanghyuk sent him was one for the record books. Hongbin didn’t think one’s jaw could open that wide honestly.

“And you’re telling me you filmed an entire drama based on this magic school that _no one is supposed to know exists_? Hence why it’s the home of what is essentially the Holy Grail of magical artifacts?”

“Oh, calm down will you. The ciantimani isn’t real, that was made up for the drama.”

“Well, that’s comforting I gue—”

“Moorim School has a ton of cooler things, like the philosopher’s stone and Excalibur,” Hongbin frowned. “Newsflash, building and running an entire school up in the mountains just to protect one little rock is kinda silly and a waste of time and effort. Might as well house more important things, yeah?”

Sanghyuk gaped at him again.

He should have known, there was no such thing as a normal Saturday night when it involved them. Even something as mundane as lounging in the living room and watching historical dramas just somehow had to include learning about some ridiculous new magical... ridiculousness.

He’d literally just been there, sprawled out on the floor. Hongbin had been above him on the couch, causally surfing the Internet on his phone, when he suddenly leaned over, looked Sanghyuk dead in the eye, and commented on how Jackson had just texted him. Their friend was gushing about how he and Mark had successfully passed their graduation exams and were officially considered Moorim School alumni.

“He also said something about finally being able to one up Yugyeom in arm wrestling competitions, but I’ll be honest, I was sorta just skimming his text by that point,” he huffed. “Why he thinks making them longer than most novels is beyond me.”

He’d said that with a straight face too. As if it was just another weekend occurrence.

“We’re all invited to their graduation, by the way. So I hope you’re really good at hiking.”

Sanghyuk took a moment to let the information sink in before letting out an annoyed grumble. “It’s been three years, I don’t know why this stuff still surprises me.” He turned back to a grinning Hongbin, scowling at the look of satisfaction on his face.

“So, since I have to step foot in your ‘hidden school in the mountains,’” he waved his hands dramatically, “is there anything else I should know about it? Were Hyunwoo shi and Yeji shi in on it too?”

“Oh, of course,” Hongbin said nonchalantly. “Yeji and Hyunwoo are graduates too. She was top of her class in martial arts and spell casting and Hyunwoo was a master swordsman who dabbled in charms and potion-making.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“Nope. Almost everyone casted had some connection to the school. After all, what better way to keep a secret hidden then putting it in plain sight?”

Sanghyuk made a face. “I can come up with a lot issues, but that’s beside the point. You’re telling me everyone involved knew about the school?”

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?”

“Even.” Sanghyuk paused, his voice going slightly breathy with awe. “Even Eugene?”

The slow smirk that crossed Hongbin’s face was akin to a cat that had gotten into a forbidden container of sweet cream.

“ _Especially_ , Eugene.”

Sanghyuk went quiet, allowing that information to sink.

“Somehow she became even cooler than she was before. And I didn’t think that was possible.”

Hongbin nodded in agreement, bright smile on his face. “Eugene is pretty darn cool. She was one of, if not the greatest student in the school’s history. Heck, if she ever gets tired of acting and modeling, she’d be the perfect candidate for headmaster.”

Sanghyuk made a small noise of disbelief. “Hyung, I feel like I need to give her an especially big hug next time we see her. Just because.”

“You do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeji, Hyunwoo, and Eugene played Soondeok, Shiwoo, and Sunah respectively.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Case #5: Touch Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes biology sucks. And if you’re a dragon, it sucks just a tiny bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little thing I came up with!
> 
> Setting could be at any time post Voodoo Doll.

When Wonshik had woken up that morning feeling the unnatural heat prickling beneath his skin, he couldn’t stop the involuntary groan that escaped him. He knew the next few days were going to be actual hell and he was not looking forward to it.

One of the more unique aspects of draconic biology was its natural sensitivity to the surrounding environment. A good number of his senses were heightened and, while he wasn’t able to do it as quickly as some of the others, he could feel energies and auras.

Usually, it was pretty benign. He forgot he could do it half the time.

But of course, there just had to be that one time of year that his body would become hyperaware of _absolutely everything_.

It wasn’t painful, thank goodness. Time and thousands of years of evolution had taken care of that.

But still, it was unbearably distracting.

Wonshik sat up, the covers fluttering down to pool around his waist. A quick glance across the room showed that Sanghyuk was still happily asleep, his back facing Wonshik and curled up under the covers. He looked warm and content.

Wonshik resisted the urge to walk over and snuggle up behind him. Physical contact, he’d discovered, helped reduce the sensation and made it more bearable. Why it worked, he had no idea. He just knew that it was a viable way for young dragons to get over the sensitivity.

Still, if he went over and cuddled up to Sanghyuk, there was no doubt in his mind that the younger would never let him hear the last of it.

Wonshik pushed back the covers and sat at the edge of the bed. He needed a moment to collect his bearings and sort out the rush of sensations going through him.

Sure, he understood the whole idea of his ancient ancestors using their heightened senses to find their life mates. Especially given that dragons back in the day were pretty solitary creatures; it was only recently that dragon clans and families started becoming a thing.

But it was the 21st freaking century; dating websites could do the same thing with significantly less hassle. 

Wonshik ran a hand through his hair in frustration, shuddering at the feeling of every individual strand against his fingers.

He decided to keep it quiet, forcing himself to ignore the irritating sensation and deal with it himself. There was no need to inconvenience the others.

He was a grown dragon after all, he could deal with a little discomfort.

 

+++++

 

It wasn’t even halfway through the day when Wonshik found himself lying face down on the living room carpet, tired, annoyed and so beyond done with this bullshit.

“Fuck my life,” he grumbled into the ground, trying to ignore the way it felt like something was crawling underneath his skin. God, how he hated that feeling. “Someone please put me out of my misery.”

He was so busy wallowing in his own self-pity that he hadn’t noticed Taekwoon looking over the side of the couch to peer down at him. Heck, he hadn’t even noticed he was in the room.

“Wonshik?”

He looked up in shock and raised a surprised brow at Taekwoon. The elder was patting the seat next to him, motioning for Wonshik to join him.

Wonshik couldn’t help but be a little dumbfounded. It was a rare occurrence, that he willingly allowed one of them to interrupt his sacred “me time.”

At the impatient glare from Taekwoon, the rapper pushed himself up and gracelessly dropped onto the opposite side of the couch, pointedly avoiding any contact. He held himself stiffly, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. “What?”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment. Simply extending one arm in a clear invitation to come closer.

Wonshik stared blankly. “I’m—“

“You look like someone just kicked your puppy. Get over here.”

“But—“

“Now.”

Oh no, that was Taekwoon’s no nonsense, “I Will Not Hesitate to Get Hakyeon and He Will Make You” voice. Wonshik knew better than to ever go against that voice.

So, after some deliberate stalling from Wonshik and growling from Taekwoon, he eventually ended up with his head in the vocalist’s lap.

Taekwoon’s hand absently began carding through his hair, slowly lulling Wonshik into a serene daze.

Wonshik sighed, leaning into Taekwoon’s hand and reveling in the simple touch. The soft contact made the itchiness ebb away a little, replacing it with a soothing warmth and a pleasant tingle.

“Thanks hyung,” Wonshik closed his eyes; it was significantly more bearable now.

Taekwoon made a condescending noise. “You dragons are too proud for you own good sometimes.”

He moved his hand to stoke across the bare skin of Wonshik’s arm, grinning affectionately at the way the younger practically melted into the couch. “Next time, tell us when you’re feeling like this. You know Hakyeon and Jaehwan would practically jump at the chance for cuddles.” He rolled his eyes. “And despite the mocking you’d have to put up with, you know Binnie and Hyukkie wouldn’t mind either.”

Wonshik turned, burying his face into the softness of Taekwoon’s stomach. He hummed in contentment.

“M’kay,” he said sleepily, losing himself in the feeling of Taekwoon’s warm hand slipping underneath his shirt, gently rubbing down his back and massaging his shoulders.

 

+++++

 

That night, Wonshik went to bed in a significantly better mood.

After he’d dozed off on the couch with Taekwoon, he’d spent the afternoon plopped in front of the TV playing Overwatch with Hongbin and Jaehwan. There had been a lot of screaming and cursing involved, constantly shoving at one other in an attempt to mess each other up.

Wonshik wasn’t sure if the other two had been aware of how close they were sitting to him. At any given time he’d have an arm pressed against his own or someone else’s knee resting on his leg.

There was even one memorable moment where, after getting tired of having his ass kicked by Hongbin, Jaehwan had draped himself across Wonshik’s lap. He watched them play, adding in his own snarky commentary every time someone, mainly Wonshik, epically failed at the game.

Hongbin would laugh him off, pressing his shoulder into Wonshik’s.

Later that day, he’d been on his computer, writing down some new song ideas when he’d felt someone pull him into a soft back hug. That someone rested their chin on his shoulder, cheek mushed up against his as they peaked at the screen.

The soft flap of wings gave their identity away. Wonshik could see the tips of white feathers in his peripheral vision.

“Whatcha’ doing?” Hakyeon asked. Wonshik could feel the soft rumble of the words against his back.

It took a moment for Wonshik to realize Hakyeon had said something, momentarily distracted by the sudden rush of warmth.

“Just jotting down some melodies that popped into my heard earlier,” Wonshik said somewhat distracted.

Hakyeon had hummed, but didn’t comment. He sat there, contentedly watching Wonshik compose and occasionally giving a suggestion or two. His wings automatically curled around them.

Even Sanghyuk, _Mr. I’m Too Grown Up for Cuddles Stop Hugging Me Damnit_ , hadn’t blown off Wonshik’s little touches as they filmed for the latest VIXX TV episode. He’d let Wonshik touch his neck and pinch his ears. Even, to Wonshik’s surprise, leaning into the warm hand that had almost permanently found itself on the back of his neck. 

Somehow, the others just knew that he needed the extra affection today.

And, if the way Sanghyuk was expectantly raising a brow at him, they weren’t planning on stopping anytime soon.

“You what me to what?”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard to get hyung.” The look he gave Wonshik seemed to silently ask how someone could be so dense. “Sharing a bed means we’re close to one another, hence meaning you’ll probably koala cling to me halfway through the night, _hence_ you’ll actually get some sleep.”

Wonshik gaped at him.

Sanghyuk crossed his arms defensively. “Unless you want to have a sleep over with Jaehwan. I’m sure he’d love to have someone to play video games with him at four in the morning.”

The prospect of having to deal with a small, incensed Jaehwan violently cursing at a TV screen, using words that would have made his grandmother keel over in shock, was surprisingly motivating. He didn’t think he’d ever crossed a room so quickly in his life.

Eventually both Sanghyuk and Wonshik settled in, the two facing opposite directions. While Wonshik’s back wasn’t directly touching Sanghyuk’s, he could still feel the warmth from the younger’s oversized body. It was still enough to keep the prickling at a bearable level.

“Thanks Sanghyukkie,” Wonshik whispered. “You guys have really helped with the whole, you know.” He made a vague motion, aware that Sanghyuk couldn’t see it.

He felt him shrug. “We just did what we could.” He reached back to halfheartedly smack Wonshik’s arm. “Now go to sleep. And please at least try not to use me as a living pillow. I know I’m irresistible and all, but a guy needs his space.”

Wonshik scoffed. “Sure, whatever you say kiddo.”

He waited until he felt Sanghyuk’s breaths deepen, taking a moment to bask in the fact that he was actually having a personal sleepover with their seemingly emotionally constipated maknae.

 

+++++

 

The following morning, Hakyeon came in to wake the two. To his relief, Wonshik’s face was peaceful. It seems like he’d had a good night despite the lingering sensitivity.

That should clear up in a few days, he silently added.

But that wasn’t what made him grin like a madman.

He couldn’t hold back his giggle at the way Wonshik was spooning Sanghyuk, forehead buried against the back of Sanghyuk’s neck. His snores were soft and breathy; a contrast to his usual cacophony of chainsaw noises, and his arm was carelessly tossed over Sanghyuk’s waist, holding him close.

“Huh,” he whispered to himself. “Who would’ve thought Sanghyuk would be the little spoon?”


	6. Case #6: Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjae, Namjoo, and Sanghyuk decide to mess around with a Ouija Board. Because, you know, that’s always a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get into the Halloween spirit somehow, even if it's just a little something!
> 
> Set during the Halloween just before Chained Up.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Come on Namjoo, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“And,” she drawled, “We’re moving on to the horror movie clichés. Go team.” She wrapped herself around Sanghyuk’s arm, dramatically clutching her heart. “It was nice knowing you Sanghyukkie. If I don’t make it, know that I leave all of my worldly possessions to you, my most beloved pack-brother.”

Sanghyuk threw his head back in laughter as Sungjae made a noise of offense.

“Your blatant favoritism wounds me,” he droned. ”Really, it gets me right in the heart.” She grinned a wicked and toothy grin.

They three were in Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s shared room, sprawled across the newly bought rug (the expensive rug, Sanghyuk had insisted), staring down at the Ouija Board Sungjae had brought with suspicious eyes.

“No for real guys, it’s almost Halloween,” the vampire exclaimed, his fangs glinting in the light. “It’s the perfect time!”

“Yeah the perfect time to be horribly killed,” Namjoo commented. There was an undercurrent of a growl to her voice. “I still think this is a bad idea. My wolf thinks this is an _idiotic_ idea. Maybe you should quit while you’re ahead Jae.”

“Just because you have to be all goody-two shoes—“

“Trying not to get us brutally murdered!”

“—Doesn’t mean we should miss out on a little fun!”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, Namjoo and Sungjae being at each other’s throats was practically a given at this stage of their friendship.

He was about to throw in his own witty comments when a sudden chill went down spine, making him shiver.

He froze, caught off-guard by the suddenness and sheer intensity of it. He quickly checked to see if Namjoo or Sungjae had felt anything, but the pair was still fully invested in their discussion. (Although, it was quickly becoming less of a discussion and more of an all out wrestling match. He watched, fascinated, as Namjoo trapped Sungjae in a headlock that could have rivaled that of a professional fighter.)

Taking a deep breath and tuning out Sungjae’s muffled threats, he allowed his senses to sweep across the room. Whatever it was, it was powerful. He was surprised the others weren’t feeling it.

Whatever this was, Sanghyuk could tell it overwhelmingly bad. No, he backtracked, malevolent, that was more like it. Sanghyuk felt his stomach twist in knots at just how malicious it felt. It was nothing he had ever felt before.

His eyes darted around the room, trying to find the source. His eyes glanced in the direction of the Ouija Board and for a spit second he could have sworn he saw the planchette begin to move.

The door to the room suddenly slammed opened. Namjoo and Sungjae froze; his fangs and her claws extended, clothes wrinkled and hair askew. When Sanghyuk looked over his shoulder he was greeted to the sight of an incredibly cross Hakyeon glowering at them.

“What exactly are you three up to in here?”

“Uh, nothing! Nothing at all Hakyeon-hyung,” Sungjae chirped, just a little too enthusiastically, as he and Namjoo pushed away from each other. He grabbed a still startled Namjoo’s arm and tugged it in the direction of the door. “In fact, Namjoo and I were just on our way out. We’ll meet you at the Halloween party tonight, ok? Ok, bye!”

The vampire pulled Namjoo out of the room, ignoring the werewolf’s snarl. He snuck Sanghyuk a sly, toothy grin before slipping out the door.

Sanghyuk, didn’t say anything, just kept staring at Hakyeon with wide eyes.

Knowing he wasn’t about to get an answer any time soon, Hakyeon glanced around the room. Sanghyuk saw the way he immediately tensed when he landed on the seemingly innocent-looking board still sitting on the rug.

“Han Sanghyuk,” he demanded. Sanghyuk winced, that was Hakyeon’s no-nonsense tone. “Care to explain what you’re planning to do with that Ouija Board?”

“It was Sungjae’s idea,” he quickly answered. Not feeling the least bit repentant for throwing his friend under the bus. Not with Hakyeon like this. “He brought the thing over and was trying to convince us to use it. Namjoo wouldn’t let him.”

Hakyeon stared him down, waiting to see if he had any more to say. When Sanghyuk didn’t, he covered his eyes with hand, letting out an exasperated groan.

“Of course Sungjae would, that boy has no sense of self preservation.” He rubbed at his temples. “Thank god for Namjoo. She has _some_ form of common sense.”

Sanghyuk stayed silent, feeling chastised even though Hakyeon hadn’t directly scolded him. He knew Ouiji Boards had a bad rep, even before he’d learned about the magical world. He’d seen enough horror movies to they brought nothing but trouble.

The thought made Sanghyuk’s eyes widen slightly in realization.

The bad, horrible thing he’d sensed earlier, it was gone. The room felt just as peaceful and serene as it normally did.

He was about to brush it off as his over-sensitive Intuition acting up. But, then again whatever it was had felt so _awful_ …

“Hakyeon-hyung?” He waited for Hakyeon’s full attention; the elder dropped his hand and raised an annoyed brow at him. “You wouldn’t, uhm, happen to feel anything funny would you?”

Hakyeon’s brow seemed to rise even higher. “As in sense anything?”

“Yeah.”

Hakyeon tilted his head, taking a moment to survey the bedroom. “No,” he finally said. “Nothing other than you and I, of course. Why? Are you feeling anything?”

“No, nothing,” he said, doing his best to brush off the situation. “It must’ve been me then. You know how I get, what with the sensitive Intuition and all.”

Hakyeon sighed. “Don’t we know it?” He reached down and tugged at the sleeve of the younger’s shirt. “Now come one, let’s start getting ready for that Halloween party. We don’t want to keep the others waiting.”

Sanghyuk quickly stood, gracing Hakyeon with a glowing grin. “Sure. Gotta dress to impress, right?”

Hakyeon ruffled his hair, causing Sanghyuk to make a mix between a yelp and gargle. “It’s nice to see some of what I’ve taught you got through that thick skull of yours.”

He shooed him off, his lips curving into an affectionate smile as he watched Sanghyuk scamper away, yelling for Jaehwan to help get his costume ready.

Finally alone, Hakyeon carefully closed the door. He turned to the center of the room, eyeing the Ouija Board with distaste. “I know you’re there,” he growled, low and throaty. “I’m not a fool. Come out.”

As if responding to his demand, the planchette slowly began to move across the board. The hollow drag of the metal against the wood was grating to the ear.

I M H E R E

Hakyeon felt a chill shoot down his spine and his eyes, now slate grey, immediately snapped to the mirror on the opposite end of the room. At first glance, it seemed perfectly normal. The mirror was simply reflecting his appearance; narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

But Hakyeon knew better than to judge based on first appearances.

“What do you want?” he forced through gritted teeth. “You and your kind aren’t welcome here.”

For a split second, multiple shadows raced across the mirror, distorting his reflection. He could practically taste the dark intent of the spirits within it. It was a writhing miasma of malice, like a portal leading into the very center of hell itself.

The planchette moved again, and what it spelled made Hakyeon’s stomach drop.

S A N G H Y U K

His wings extended out behind him, curving above his head and making him seem larger. He looked every bit the guardian angel he was.

“No,” he growled. “Not while I’m still breathing.”

His eyes narrowed further and his voice lowered into a whisper. “Sanghyuk is my charge, just like the rest of them. They’re _mine_ , and I take care of what’s mine.”

The shadows flickered again, as if flinching back from the sheer force of Hakyeon’s anger.

“Listen to me and listen to me well, because I won’t be repeating myself again.” The grey of his eyes began to glow and the very air around him was charged with pure power.

_“Get out._ ”

The heavy, imposing atmosphere of the room instantly vanished. The feeling of crushing malevolence and hatred dissipated, leaving behind the peace and tranquility that usually filled Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s room.

Hakyeon remained focused on the mirror, shifting his stance, ready to act at a moment’s notice. He wanted to make sure that it was gone.

When nothing happened, he finally relaxed. His eyes flicked back to their usual warm, molten brown and his wings retracted.

“Good riddance.”

He quickly crossed the room and picked up the Ouija Board. The second he had the chance he was going to burn the cursed thing.

Before he left the room, he gave the mirror one last look.

“Don’t show up here again,” he glared, “or else.”

The door softly clicked behind him, his threat, his _promise_ , hanging heavy in the air.


	7. Case #7: The Soothing (Not Really But Whatever) Sounds of Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning trek through the botanical garden may not have been the best of Jaehwan’s ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around the filming of the Can’t Say mv.

“Jaehwan where exactly are you taking us?” Hakyeon grumbled, carefully ducking under a low-hanging tree branch.

Jaehwan smirked, not taking his eyes off the path before him as he held the lantern a little higher. He knew better than attempting to trek through the botanical garden in the dark, even if the sky was staring to lighten. “You’ll see. Just be patient.”

“Jaehwan.” Oh no. That was the Leader Voice.

“Come on hyung, where’s your sense of excitement?”

“Back at the hotel, in bed with a soft pillow and wrapped in warm blankets. Asleep”

There were a few seconds of silence, the only sounds being the crunch of small twigs, leaves, and gravel under their feet.

“Ok, point taken” Jaehwan admitted as they came to a large lake, the same one they had used as the backdrop for their newest music video, and turned on his heel to face his friend. “Maybe forcing everyone to trek through the botanical garden at dawn after spending most of the day filming in it was not the most well thought out of my plans –“

“ _Jaehwan_.”

“But!” he interjected, unconsciously tightening his grip on his lantern. Hakyeon was now using what they had all dubbed The Mom Voice and Jaehwan knew he only had a few precious moments to explain himself. “This is really important” he paused thoughtfully, “OK, well maybe not important, but really cool! You guys will get a kick out of it.”

Jaehwan glanced at Hakyeon; his eyes were narrowed in a way that tried to be intimidating, but the soft remnants of sleep made him look more like an annoyed puppy instead.

Jaehwan immediately looked down, trying to hide his amused grin. He knew that, of all people, Hakyeon would hear the sincerity behind his admittedly half-assed explanation. 

Angels were pretty good at that, after all.

An exhausted sigh and a grumble reached Jaehwan’s ear. “Fine,” Hakyeon said. “But, if we get into any sort of trouble because of this-“

“Don’t worry, manager-hyung knows. And I’m sure he’s told the rest of the staff too. So no worries.”

“Jaehwannie, the moment you tell us not to worry is when I worry the most,” Hakyeon griped.

Before Jaehwan could retort, a shrill scream pierced through the air. The pair turned just in time to see Wonshik emerge from around the hedge maze and unceremoniously collapse at the lake’s edge. He lay on his back, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

“Nature,” he said breathlessly. “I hate nature.”

“Oh, come on Wonshik,” an amused voice rang out. Hongbin’s head poked out from around the same corner the panicked rapper had come from. He too held a small lantern over his head, illuminating the sharp smirk gracing his face. “It was only a little moth, you big baby. No need to overreact.”

Wonshik made a high-pitched keening noise. “ _I hate nature_ ,” he stressed.

“Correction, you hate bugs.” Hongbin approached him; bending down to lean over Wonshik’s face, smirk never once falling. “And if the way that moth wigged out was anything to go by, I don’t think they really like you either.”

“Shut up Bin,” Wonshik replied, giving his friend a one-eyed glare as he pushed himself up.

“Why don’t y-“

“Hey, where are Hyukkie and Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon asked, cutting them off before their conversation could devolve into petty playground insults.

Wonshik and Hongbin abruptly stopped, turning to look at their leader. Hongbin stood, holding the lantern higher to better illuminate the area.

“They were with us,” he said, rolling his eyes. “But then a certain someone decided to have a close encounter of the insect kind and bolted.”

“The thing was out to get me!”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Hongbin said, condescendingly. “I followed him. But I thought Taekwoon-hyung and Hyukkie were right behind me.”

The silence stretched for a bit, before they heard the soft sound of wings flapping.

A large owl flew over their heads, making Wonshik and Hongbin jump in surprise, and landed in one of the trees growing at the lake’s edge. In its talons was a glowing lantern and its posture gave off feelings of smugness. 

They all stared at it, wide eyed. “What?” Wonshik asked, voice flat.

“Taekwoon-hyung, you jerk!” a voice, unmistakably Sanghyuk’s, growled from somewhere behind the hedge. “I can barely see my hand in front of my face. How do you expect me to find my way out of a hedge maze when I can’t see? When I get my hands on you I’m going to-”

He was cut off. The frenzied rusting of the hedge’s branches and Sanghyuk’s disgusted spluttering indicating that he had probably walked right into the hedge.

Somehow, the owl seemed even more gleeful than before.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said incredulously, “did you just-“

Taekwoon swooped down, dropping the lantern next to a sitting Wonshik and coming to hover at Hakyeon’s side.

Elegant wings and talons quickly morphed back into arms and legs. Worn sleep clothes and beat-up sneakers replacing tawny feathers. A newly human Taekwoon brushed his dark bangs back as he faced their leader with small smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Hongbin threw his head back, his bright laugh cutting through the crisp morning air. “He did! Oh my god, this is priceless! I wish I could see the brat’s face.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Sanghyuk yelled. It was immediately followed by a smothered squeak of surprise and rustling bushes.

Taekwoon smirked, “Hedge maze: 2, Sanghyuk: 0.”

Wonshik snorted. “You know Hyukkie is going to get you back for this, right?”

He shrugged. “Still worth it.”

Any further discussion on Sanghyuk’s tendency to exact swift and merciless revenge on any soul foolish enough to slight him was rudely interrupted by him yelling out a phrase of almost musical sounding words, each syllable smoothly lilting into one another.

It was obviously not a human language; it was too rhythmic. In fact, it almost seemed like the calming ring of bells being put into words. 

Even so, the grace of the words didn’t hide the meaning behind them. Hakyeon let out a disbelieving gasp.

“Han Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon screeched, the other members roaring with laughter. “Lee Jaehwan, what have you been teaching him?”

Jaehwan placed a hand over his heart, giving him a mock pout. “I’m hurt hyung. What makes you so sure it was me?”

Hakyeon gave him a bland look. “Jaehwan, he was cursing in the fae tongue.”

“How are you so sure that he was cursing then? Last I checked you’re not fluent in fae.”

“I’m not,” Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed. “But I’ve heard enough of your early morning video game sessions to be able to tell.” 

“Hey! Less talk, more getting me out this hedge maze!” Sanghyuk shouted, interrupting Jaehwan’s retort.

More frantic rusting of bushes promptly followed it. Another round of verbal abuse in fae cut through the otherwise pleasant early morning air as Sanghyuk walked face-first into another hedge.

Hakyeon tried very hard to keep a straight face, but even he couldn’t hold in the helpless giggles. Hongbin, Wonshik, and Taekwoon leaned on each other as they laughed, loudly and unabashedly. 

“Of all things,” Jaehwan finally said, wiping away a tear. “I’d never thought I’d live to see the day Sanghyuk gets outmatched by oversized bushes.”

The next words to come out of Sanghyuk’s mouth were undoubtedly the fae of equivalent of “fuck you all.”


	8. Case #8: It's Tough to Be a Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon's job is a lot harder then it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during any era.

If he could be honest, Hakyeon never imagined, in his twenty-odd years, that he would be responsible for the wellbeing of five other twenty-something-year-olds.

Don’t get him wrong; he loved his members beyond anything else. They were his family, his precious people, and he made sure he never took that for granted. Even if they sometimes did things that made him genuinely question the state of humanity and consider hermitage as a viable future profession.

Truly, the amount of times he’d been genuinely worried about something catching fire and possibly blowing up was startling.

_Yes I’m looking at you, Kim Wonshik. You should really know better by now._

In all seriousness though, Hakyeon couldn't have asked for a better group to call his VIXX members. He’d had the honor to meet them, to watch them grow and become talented young men. It was one of the things that made everything: the uncertainty, exhaustion, and the near mental breakdowns, of being an idol worth it.

"Han Sanghyuk, you little shit, get over here!" Hongbin growled from somewhere beyond Hakyeon’s bedroom door, the sound muffled.

He heard Sanghyuk cackle, loudly and manically. It was the sound of someone who thought making his friend’s lives a living hell was an acceptable pastime. "How about, no?"

Hakyeon sighed – the sigh a put-upon parent would give their particularly rambunctious children – as he listened to the commotion from the comfort of his bed.

_Well, most of the time it’s worth it._

The sounds of Hongbin and Sanghyuk’s ever-intensifying yells made Hakyeon want to bury his head under the pillow. It was a Saturday and they had been blessed with a rare schedule-free weekend for once. Everyone was off doing their own thing; Taekwoon and Jaehwan had gone to visit their families and Wonshik was off spending the day with Jongin and Taemin.

It left him and the two youngest members alone at the dorm. Hakyeon had planned to take full advantage of the opportunity to sleep in.

"I will strangle you with my bare hands!"

"Yeah, because I'm so scared of those delicate, baby hands of yours."

Hongbin’s wordless screech of outrage made Hakyeon contemplate getting out of bed and being a responsible leader. But he reasoned that as long as no sharp and deadly objects were involved, the two could work out their little spat on their own. Hongbin knew better than to use his powers on the others and, although Sanghyuk had become the master of getting under people’s skin, he was very aware that he was the only human in a group of supernatural beings. He knew when to quit while he was ahead.

_More importantly, they aren’t toddlers, for goodness sake. They’re old enough to not need a mediator._

“I will make you regret the day you were born!”

“Try me Binnie-hyung!”

The exchange was immediately followed by various crashes, clangs, muffled curses, and glass shattering.

_Yep. No mediator needed, whatsoever._

Hakyeon turned into his pillow, curling deeper into his bed sheets.

But of course, because the universe seemed dead-set on ruining his carefully laid-out plans (sleep, sleep, and you guessed it, more sleep), his somewhat peaceful morning was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek.

Hakyeon instinctively reacted; he leapt from his bed, nearly tripping over the blanket in his haste. He was coming up with countless explanations for that ungodly noise. 

_Either someone tripped over something or the kitchen is on fire. There is no in-between._

Within seconds Hakyeon barreled into said kitchen, gray eyes wide and wings flapping out to their fullest, ready to protect Sanghyuk and Hongbin from whatever was causing them distress. He was the very sight of an avenging angel.

Though, once he arrived to the scene of the incident, his wings sagged. With a mixture of relief that no was being horribly murdered and annoyance, he graced the pair with his patented Judging Look.

The kitchen was in shambles. Pots and pans were haphazardly strewn across the counters. Silverware was scattered along the ground. Various dishtowels were hanging off the handles of the cabinets.

_Wait, is… is that a pair of pants dangling off the top of the fridge?_

Hakyeon’s heavy gaze eventually landed on the two figures in the center of the room.

The two were a complete mess. Sanghyuk’s sleep shirt had been stretched at the collar, obvious by how it was now hanging off him, exposing a bare shoulder, and the bottom of one of his pants legs had been ripped apart. He was also soaking wet, clothes clinging to his body and water dripping from the tips of his bangs, creating a small puddle at his feet.

Hongbin wasn’t any better. He was on the ground, shirt ripped right down the side, leaving nothing to the imagination, and just as soaked. The navy blue of Hongbin’s rarely seen tail was currently in place his legs. The scales shimmered in the early morning light of their kitchen as his fins swished anxiously.

Hakyeon took it in for a few more seconds before finally speaking.

“Explain,” he ordered.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin winced. “He started it,” they both accused, pointing at each other.

Hakyeon heaved a heavy sigh.

_I don’t get paid enough for this, I really don’t. But at least nothing exploded this time._


	9. Case #9: A Night by the Shoreline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin enjoys being near the ocean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set anytime around the filming of One Fine Day.

Hongbin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The fresh breeze ruffled his hair, carrying the pleasant tang of salt and brine. It’d been so long since he’d been to the shore; he’d almost forgotten what it was like.

He leaned back on his heels, digging into the cool sand as he heard another small wave break. He felt the water, warm and comfortable, rush past his feet, coming up to his ankles before rushing back into the dark, endless depths.

Hongbin remained still, enjoying the rare peace and serenity. He had missed this, so much.

The others were somewhere behind him, gathered around the soft crackle of a fire, blissfully asleep on a bed of soft sand.

The day had been a good one; spent swimming among the kelp beds, looking for shells around the rocky outcroppings, and racing the waves across the shore. They had only calmed when the sun began to dip below the horizon.

Dinner was spent grilling meat over the fire as the oranges and pinks of a watercolor sunset gave way to the dark blanket of night, only illuminated by the soft moonlight. It was then they pulled out their sleeping bags, looking to the sky and marveling at the sheer number of stars. They had been counting and naming glowing constellations as they each dropped off into sleep’s embrace

Sometime during the night, Hongbin blinked awake. He wasn’t sure why, he chalked it up to one of Wonshik’s thunderous snores or Jaehwan’s tendency to kick whoever was beside him. But whatever the reason, he’d been restless, itching to move. Something in him was pulling him towards the water, tugging him towards the bubbling sea foam.

And that’s where he found himself now, clad in a simple tank and a loose pair of gym shorts, walking along the sand where the waves broke. Absently he wished he had brought his camera, the ocean during a clear night was a gorgeous sight to behold.

He was broken from his revelry by splashes in the distance. It was right by a rock outcropping that he and the others had explored earlier that day, scrounging for pretty shells and finding little tidal pools filled with all sorts of marine life. He squinted, trying to make out what it could be.

Eventually, he was rewarded with the sight of a sleek grey dorsal fin peaking out of the water’s surface.

Hongbin’s breath caught. Wanting to get a closer look, needing to conform what his eyes had just seen, he ran towards the rocks, kicking up sand as he went. His footprints trailed behind him, sinking deep into the sand before being erased by incoming waves, leaving the sand smooth and pristine.

Hongbin slowed ever so slightly as he climbed over the rocks. They were damp and slightly slippery. Still he moved nimbly, assuredly, the actions of someone who had grown with the sea in his veins and knew its workings well.

As he reached the furthest point of the outcrop, he quieted his movements. He sat on top of the dark rock, hands gripping on the edges and legs hanging off to the side, his bare feet just brushing the surface of the water.

He inhaled slowly, almost gasping, as his face broke into a delighted smile.

Swimming through the clear waters by the rocks was a pod of dolphins, breaking above the surface in small jumps. There weren’t many, Hongbin could only see three or four from where he was sitting, but they were all completely engrossed in whatever game they were playing.

Hongbin did his best to stay as still and quiet as possible, not wanting to scare them away. He was content to watch them play.

Of course, that was when a particularly large wave crept up and gifted an unaware Hongbin with a mouthful of seawater.

He spluttered, flailing slightly at the unexpected soaking. The action caused him to lose his grip, sliding off the rock with a yelp and crashing into the water with an undignified splash.

Hongbin sunk to the sandy bottom, kicking up a swirl of sand and grit. Thankfully, it was only a few feet deep; nothing he hadn’t seen in a local swimming pool. Meaning that getting out wouldn’t be a problem.

His lashes fluttered, eyes adjusting to the underwater environment. He huffed, hair floating serenely around his face, as he crossed his arms, not able to believe what just happened.

“I’m an idiot,” he mumbled, little bubbles escaping his mouth with each word. Silently, he thanked the universe for the sheer adaptability of merperson biology. Choking on seawater was not something he planned on doing, ever.

Hongbin was so immersed in his silent mocking that he didn’t see the grey form approaching him. In fact, he didn’t realize he had company until it prodded at his chest.

He looked down, surprised to see a small dolphin, a calf, his mind amended, looking back at him with curious eyes.

Immediately, Hongbin pushed back, distancing himself from it. He didn’t want any of the adults assuming that he was trying to harm, or worse, kidnap, their baby.

“Uh, hi there little guy.” He gave the calf a once over. “Or gal. I’m not quite sure. Ocean mammal biology is my sister’s thing, not mi—.”

The calf poked at his chest again, cutting off his mindless rambling. It put more force into the action, causing him to move back a few inches.

Unsure of what to do, Hongbin stayed perfectly still.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the other adults swim closer, practically surrounding him.

Oh god, Hongbin thought, panicked. That’s it. This is how I die. Mauled to death by dolphins with the others literally less than 100 feet away. Will they find my mangled body? Or am I doomed to just disappe—

One of the adult dolphins swam close and nudged at his forehead, cutting off his train of thought and making him fall back into the sand with a strangled squeak. After a long, slow blink, staring at the bubbles as they floated up to rippling surface above, Hongbin pushed himself back up, staring at the dolphin with a look of pure incredulity.

“Really?” he asked, disbelieving. “ _Really?_ ”

This seemed to encourage the other dolphins. They moved in and began playfully poking and nudging all over Hongbin’s body. The sleekness of their bodies against his bare arms and legs coupled with their quick little pushes made him giggle.

“Hey! Stop that!” he laughed, head thrown back. “Come on, stop!”

One dolphin, the calf, began to nose at his hand; it was the hand that still held the group ring. He brought it up, the baby following. It bumped against the ring, as if it were trying to get it off.

Hongbin shook his head. “Can’t do that, little one. Otherwise I’d be—“

He stopped. He’d be what? Stuck with fins instead of feet? He was in the ocean for goodness sake, why was this a problem exactly?

Hongbin did nothing but smile, big and wide and brilliant.

 

+++++

 

Wonshik snuffled awake, eyes opening to blearily look around their camp. He sat up, dragging a hand down his face, and frowned upon noticing that someone was missing.

“Hongbin?” he whispered, only seeing an empty sleeping bag where his friend had been earlier.

Confused, and a little concerned, he silently emerged from his own bag. He stepped over the mess of blankets that were Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Jaehwan. The three were huddled together, Jaehwan smushed in-between the elder members, having gravitated towards them for added warmth. 

As he cleared the impromptu cuddle pile, Wonshik made sure to keep as quiet as possible as he sneaked by Sanghyuk. The kid was a notoriously light sleeper and would spring awake at the smallest sound.

Wonshik carefully stepped across the sand, transferring his weight from foot to foot as evenly and silently as he could. Every time Sanghyuk would so much as twitch, Wonshik froze, waiting from the younger to settle down before resuming his steps.

Eventually – finally – Wonshik war far away enough from the campsite to be heard. He let out a sigh a relief, glad to be done with that little debacle.

Now to find Hongbin, he thought, and began to travel towards the rolling waves in search of his friend.

The sea breeze was cool, making Goosebumps break out along his arms. The soft shift of the sand beneath his feet and the crash of the waves were the only sounds he registered. He walked just out of the water’s reach, gazing across the horizon. He took a moment to appreciate the stillness, the stars dusting the sky and the moon’s soft light illuminating the ocean’s surface. It gave everything an ethereal glow.

Wonshik may not have had any particular attachment to the sea, not like Hongbin anyway, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate its beauty.

A soft, twinkling laugh pulled him from his musings. Wonshik turned in its direction. He froze.

There, sitting amongst the rocks, was Hongbin, looking down into the water as he smiled at something Wonshik couldn’t see. But that wasn’t what took his breath away.

Hongbin’s rarely seen tail hung over the side, the tips of his fin skimming the water’s surface, creating a little trail of ripples with each movement. Along the center of his tail, the scales were a crisp white, which then darkened to a navy blue along the sides. His tailfin was much sharper than he remembered, crescent-shaped and smooth-edged, with a dusting of white streaks along its surface.

He was so taken aback by the sight that he didn’t even register the fact that Hongbin was shirtless, his ring hanging on a string, resting over his bare chest. Or that he was dripping wet. Or that he was literally recreating a scene straight out of The Little Mermaid, only about a million times more breathtaking.

Wonshik must have made some kind of noise because Hongbin looked in his direction, momentarily surprised. He relaxed once he recognized who it was.

“Wonshikkie!” he called, beckoning him over. Wonshik choked slightly at the way his tail moved. It made the scales catch the moon’s light, giving them a pearly sheen. “Come here, I want you to meet my new friends!”

Wonshik hesitated, still shell-shocked.

He’d never been shy about claiming his best friend was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever known. From the bright eyes, to the dimples, to the smile that put the sun to shame, Hongbin was stunning. And he had an even more gorgeous character, one that was kind and humble and so overwhelmingly good, to back it up. That was the Hongbin that Wonshik knew and loved since he was a teenager.

But this Hongbin; the Hongbin who was smiling at him with moonbeams in his eyes, a child of the sea in all his glory, was a side that Wonshik never saw often.

Mostly because their lives didn’t – couldn’t—allow it.

“Wonshik?” Hongbin called again, the underlying tone of concern causing his smile to fade slightly.

It was enough to break Wonshik out of his stupor. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it behind him, safely away from the waves. “Coming Bin!” Hongbin’s smile returned at full force.

Wonshik climbed across the rocks of the outcropping, taking his time to avoid slipping. Once he reached Hongbin he sat beside him and let his feet dangle over the water, his foot brushing against the tips of Hongbin’s fin.

It made Hongbin smile. “Ok. Give me your hand.”

Wonshik held it out, palm up. Hongbin cupped the bottom, fingers tightening as he extended their arms out in front of them. He gently maneuvered Wonshik’s hand so the open palm was facing down towards the water.

“Hold it like this,” he said, the excitement only just barely concealed. “It’s gonna be super cool.”

Wonshik nodded, leaning into his side.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a giant dolphin leaping from the water with a grandiose splash, its sleek form on display for all to see, and tapping his hand with its nose before gracefully arching back down below the surface.

Wonshik stared at his hand in awe, Hongbin’s ringing laughing echoing from beside him.

Yeah. He should have expected as much.

“You’re right Bin,” Wonshik said, his own smile softening at the merman’s child-like glee. He rested his chin on Hongbin’s bare shoulder, happy and content. “That was pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you haven't had time to write in a long time and you get a sudden burst of inspiration as you're listening to the soundtrack of The Little Mermaid at 2 am.
> 
> So, please excuse me while I go collapse into bed for a few hours.
> 
> But as always, I hope you enjoyed! And a huge apology for how slowly everything is going. Trust me when I say I'm just as impatient as you guys are to get to the stuff I have planned for this universe!


	10. Case #10: Take a Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk spends some time with Namjoo in between events at ISAC. The discussion they have is interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during any ISAC event! Imagine the two are in some kind of waiting room away from field to get a little break from the eyes of the fans.

The couch cushions shifted as someone dropped into the seat beside Sanghyuk, breaking him out of his half-asleep daze. He felt that someone push up against his side and lightly grab his arm. They rested against his shoulder with quiet exhale.

Sanghyuk shifted a little lower on the couch. “You ok?” he mumbled. His arm wrapped around them, hand resting on their hip in a loose hold.

“Yeah,” Namjoo sighed, eyes closed. She tilted her head, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, and took a deep breath. “Just tired.”

Sanghyuk hummed, allowing Namjoo to just breath against the tender skin. He resisted the urge to squirm at each warm puff of air.

It was something wolves did, she had explained once, when they were stressed or just particularly exhausted. The familiar scent of a pack member was comforting and the wolf would instinctively seek it out when things got to be a little too much.

“You smell nice,” she said, voice heavy in a scent-drunk haze. “Why do you smell so nice?”

Sanghyuk made an offended noise. “I’m not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult.”

She hit him lightly on the arm, growling softly. “Don’t be dumb, you know what I mean. When you’re with your members, you tend to smell like a hodgepodge of things. If you hadn’t told me you were human when we first met, I wouldn’t have known.”

“Hmmm. So what do I actually smell like then?”

“It’s hard to explain. You just smell… soft. Soft and warm—“ she took another breath “—and safe? If safety had a scent anyway. It’s like wrapping yourself in a warm blanket after its just been washed and you’re surrounded with that clean smell.”

“So, you’re comparing me to laundry, is that it?”

“Hey at least it’s clean laundry.” She cracked an eye open, gaze still lazy. “I can’t even say it’s like lavender or whatever fabric softeners smell like. It’s weird. Why are you so weird?”

Sanghyuk chuckled, resting his head against hers. He was staring to feel a little sleepy again. “You’ve put a lot of thought into this, I see.”

“Sungjae thinks the same thing, you know. His vampire senses can’t figure you out either.”

“You know, I’m a little concerned that you two have spent time _debating what I smell like_.”

“Down time during a music show is the single worst thing. We need something to pass the time.”

He sighed. “Why can’t my friends be normal?”

“Ha! The pot calling the kettle black.” She snuggled back into his side, her grip on his arm tightening. “Now shut up. You’re officially my pillow until I’m called out for the next event.”

“But—“

_“Shush.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a a really short little something. I hope you enjoy!


	11. Case #11: The Vampire (and Werewolf) Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three little snippets of a life where your best friends are a vampire and a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and back with some more magical shenanigans!
> 
> The first two are set anytime post Voodoo. The last is around Fantasy promotions.

“I will actually muzzle you.”

“Try me, you oversized mosquito.”

“Flea bag.”

“Glorified leech.”

“Lassie.”

Sanghyuk daintily sipped his bubble tea, the picture of perfect serenity, as Sungjae and Namjoo threw increasingly petty insults at each other. By this point in his life, it was par for the course. If they didn’t get into at least three arguments every time they met, he’d be worried.

Honestly, he thought, it’s not even like the whole werewolf-vampire rivalry is an actual thing. Just another case of Hollywood at it’s finest, I suppose.

“Cheap B-movie horror villain.”

“Look at the pot calling the kettle black. You’re literally a walking Dracula cosplay!”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. Of course he had to get settled with the one vampire and werewolf who decide to take the Hollywood stereotypes and blow them completely out of proportion. He secretly wondered if someone had it out for him; maybe he committed some horrible misdeeds in a past life or something because having to hear nonstop playground insults for hours on end sure felt like a divine punishment.

“—right Hyukkie?!”

Wait.

What?

Sanghyuk blinked. Namjoo and Sungjae were staring at him with expectant looks on their faces.

“Uh.” He shifted awkwardly. “Sorry, I checked out for a bit. What were we talking about again?”

They threw him twin looks of disbelief. Sanghyuk could have sworn he heard Sungjae mutter grumbled “humans” under his breath.

“Hey, don’t go taking it out on me. It’s not my fault you guys bicker like a married couple.” He stood, ignoring their disgusted spluttering. “Now come on you Twilight rejects, we better head back before Hakyeon kills us.”

 

++++++

 

It was no secret that Jung Eunji considered herself a decently talented witch.

(She was just being humble; she was brilliant, one of the greatest magic users of her generation. After all, one did not become Lady Go Woori’s apprentice through luck alone.)

But anyways, Eunji considered herself pretty good at the magic stuff, and as such she’d taken the chance to explore various magics as part of her studies. One that she found particularly interesting was the concept of bond auras.

It was similar to the whole string of fate rhetoric that humans were so obsessed with. While they weren’t strings per say, there were certain auras and energy patterns that tied people together. They color of said energy was tailored to the nature of the bond.

Contrary to popular belief, these bonds were not forces predetermined destiny. They weren’t fated souls (something that was rarer and rarer to come across these days, she thought sadly), but these bonds were no less powerful or less treasured than that of soulmates.

So, since Eunji was a decently talented witch and had taken an interest in bond auras, she got pretty good at seeing them, and therefore, reading them. Which was why the aura she was seeing now— and unable to properly read, was so fascinating.

She cocked her head, consciously tuning out the glittering rose gold aura that permeated the Apink waiting room. It gave her a better look at the pearly white surrounding the three taking up couch.

“I hate you both,” she heard Namjoo grumble. Sungjae and Sanghyuk grinned, the former wrapped around her arm and the latter obnoxiously lay across her lap. “Why do you two like to make my life difficult?”

Sungjae rested his chin on her shoulder. “Yeah we love you too, Joo.” He smiled angelically, the image made somewhat unsettling as the tips of his fangs glinted.

“If you bite me again—“

“That was one time! And it was totally not my fault.”

“Sungjae,” Sanghyuk said, Eunji could hear the incredulity in his voice. “How do you accidentally bite someone?”

The vampire had the gall to look offended. “Very easily,” he proclaimed and immediately slid into the start of some grandiose explanation. His friends let him, expressions ranging from quietly amused to blatantly unconvinced.

Eunji remained silent and observed the rise and fall of their bond aura. 

Colors that took on pearly or shimmery sheens usually indicated a deep bond, one that was strong and would survive the harshest of life’s cruelties. White was associated with clarity and brutal honesty, they had seen each other at their absolute worst, knew each other’s darkest secrets, and chose to stick around anyway.

She didn’t know why, but something about this aura was different from the one Namjoo shared with her and the rest of her members. In fact, she couldn’t even compare it to the ones the boys shared with their respective groupmates. It was just so… so strange.

Eunji was so lost in her thoughts that she tuned out from their conversation, only returning when Namjoo let out a low growl.

“Jae,” she warned, nails sharping a little in warning. “Stop.”

Sungjae opened his mouth to protest, but Sanghyuk, surprisingly the self-proclaimed peacemaker of their little bunch, interrupted with a smack to his arm. “Quit while you’re ahead dude. Her wolf sounds annoyed.”

Sungjae deflated, there was no other way Eunji could describe it. She heard him mumble something alone the lines of “no respect for fine culture, I swear” as he nuzzled into Namjoo’s neck, right where her pulse was. It was a very vampiric form of affection.

Namjoo rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment. Eunji noticed how her hand had come to rest thoughtlessly on Sungjae’s thigh, the other draped across Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

 _Mine._ Namjoo was unconsciously claiming them as her own, the nature of the wolf creeping in. _They are mine._

But somehow, it wasn’t an overtly possessive action, not like that of lovers. It was more a simple statement of fact, that these boys were people she had chosen to love and allow into her life and were precious to her. The color of their bond only further emphasized it.

Maybe, Eunji thought with a wry smile, as Sanghyuk opened up a new line of conversation, maybe there was no need to figure it out. What they shared was special to them. Something she wouldn’t be able to find anywhere else.

And maybe there wasn’t anything more to understand than that.

 

++++++

 

Sungjae was honestly surprised Sanghyuk answered his phone considering it was way past 3am at this point.

“Jae?” his friend answered, voice laced with an edge of annoyed drowsiness. It made Sungjae feel even worse; VIXX were in the middle of promotions and Sanghyuk needed every minute of sleep he could manage. “I know you’re a vampire, a dark creature of the night and all that jazz, and therefore your sleep schedule is fucked, but I am human and I—“

“I just wanted to check up on you,” Sungjae blurted out. There he said it.

“…W-What?”

“I had a fucked up dream and I woke up in panic and I just needed to hear your voice. But obviously you’re ok and I’m sorry I woke you, I’ll hang up and call Namjoo maybe she’s—“

“Sungjae. You need to take a breath and—”

“Vampires don’t—!“

“Jae.” Sungjae clammed up, choking up a little at how soft his voice sounded, how soothing. It was something his best friend was good at, calming people no matter what the circumstances. He wondered if Sanghyuk was sure he didn’t have some kind of magic because honestly. “Just breathe.”

Sungjae took a deep, shaky breath. He was sure Sanghyuk could hear it over the line. “O-ok.”

“Good.” There was some shuffling, probably Sanghyuk getting comfortable. “Now spill.”

Sungjae did. He talked and talked, describing how he’d literally walked into one of his worst nightmares and god it was like the vampire incident from a few years back. Except this time there was no one there to save them and there was so much _blood._

He didn’t even realize he was quietly sobbing. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. Sanghyuk limp and lifeless on the floor and Namjoo looking like a part of her world had shattered and then they had turned to her and—

“Hey, Jae, stay with me ok?” And just like that, Sanghyuk’s soft voice chased the nightmare away again. “It was a dream, just one of those what-if scenarios our heads like to make up.”

He sniffed. “This was a…pretty bad what-if.”

Sanghyuk hummed softly. “I know, but Jae. We’re fine. I’m fine. Namjoo’s fine. We got out of that no worse for wear and we’re fine.”

“Yeah, I know. I mean, I know, but I’m still kinda…” He gestured even though he knew Sanghyuk couldn’t see it.

For a while there was nothing but silence, save for the sounds of Sanghyuk breathing over the line (and boy wasn’t that something? Him being alive and ok and distinctly not six feet underground).

“Give me a second, ok Jae? I’m gonna do something really quick.”

Sungjae hummed, unable to get his voice to work. The line went quite again. Every minute the silence stretched made his stomach churn anxiously.

Then he heard it.

“It is four in the goddamn morning.” He didn’t think he’d even been so relieved to hear Namjoo’s throaty growl, slightly tinny from the connection. “One of you had better be dying.”

Sungjae flinched. Over the phone he could hear Sanghyuk’s awkward laugh. “Yeah, bad choice of words there, Joo.”

“What’s wrong?” He could practically hear the change in her demeanor.

So they talked. They talked about their schedules, and their lives, and what they did on their free time. They planned out a day for them to meet up because honestly when was the last time they had seen each other in person? They unleashed their grievances and the other members and complimented them I the same breath.

They talked about nothing and everything and anything, even as the first rays of morning began to peak over the horizon.

“Shit, it’s already morning,” Sungjae cursed, interrupting a riveting tale concerning Taekwoon and Wonshik and filming up in the mountains, which were coincidentally swarming with bugs. “God, Hyukkie are you going to be ok?”

“He’ll be fine. That’s what stage make-up is for,” Namjoo interjected with the type of nonplussed attitude that one developed as an idol. “Besides, there’s always copious amounts of caffeine when all else fails.”

“When she’s right, she’s right. Don’t worry; I’ll make it point to take as many catnaps as humanly possible,” Sanghyuk laughed kindly. “How about you? You good?”

A little part of Sungjae didn’t want them to go, hesitant to let them out of his reach, even if it was just by phone. “Yeah, still a little jumpy but the worst is over. I’ll be fine; thanks guys.”

But, never let it be said that his best friends were oblivious to his situation.

“Hyukkie and Joo seem awfully talkative today,” Ilhoon said later that day, looking at Sungjae’s phone screen from over his shoulder. 

Sanghyuk had spammed their groupchat with pictures of the VIXX waiting room. Apparently Jaehwan had miscalculated a spell and accidentally ripped open a portal that many believed was meant to summon some kind of unholy demon. The picture showed Sanghyuk smiling cheerfully as runes of suspiciously malicious origin glowed on the floor. The rest of the members were nothing but blurs of color behind him.

Or he assumed they were the other VIXX members anyway, for all he knew Jaehwan’s spell actually did summon something. He wasn’t worried though; Sanghyuk was rather infamous for going right up to demons and malevolent sprits and insulting them to their faces. Sungjae’s pretty sure he hasn’t been killed yet simply because the demons and spirits in question were too shocked that he had the gall to do so.

(“Maybe it’s because he’s under Hakyeon’s protection,” Ilhoon suggested. “I don’t know about you, but I sure wouldn’t want to go up against an angel after hurting their charge.”

Sungjae blinked. Then blinked again. “Ok, ghosts I can believe, but hyung. Hakyeon hyung would probably pass out if he ever met a genuinely malicious demon. Do I need to remind you of the Carnival Haunted House Incident?”

“But—!”

“Besides, the last time Sanghyuk was in a place rumored to be some kind of hell portal he sauntered in and said, and I quote, ‘hey there demons, it’s me, your boy Sanghyuk.’ Then actually dared them to prove their 'oh so scary otherworldly powers' by throwing him against a wall and called them wimps when they didn’t.”

“….I….”

“And _then_ he sent a selfie to Namjoo captioned: cracking a cold one with the ghoulies.”

“…That kid is fucking fearless,” Ilhoon finally said. “Lucky bastard.”)

 _Yeah just another Tuesday,_ Sanghyuk texted, followed by an eye roll emoji. _I’m not even surprised anymore._

 _You should consider that for a future concept,_ Namjoo replied. _The seven deadly sins featuring satan himself as the seventh member._

_Excuse you I thought we established that Rovix is our seventh member? Don’t hurt Rovix’s feelings they’re very sensitive._

Ilhoon raised a brow. “They sure seem like they’re having fun.”

Sungjae shrugged, understanding their gestures for what they were.

(We’re fine. We’re here. And we’re going to keep reminding you until you’re ok.)

His best friends were saps, but they were his saps and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_I can’t believe you call the robot that willingly gives your fans math equations as teasers ‘sensitive’ because that seems lowkey sadistic to me,_ he sent, smiling. _You sure Rovix isn't actually satan in disguise?_

(Thanks guys. You’re the best. Love you.)

_Sungjae don’t even._

_LOL. See Hyukkie, I’m not the only one!_

(We know. Love you too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if some of the events being referenced seem like they're coming out of nowhere. We'll get to those stories eventually, so just think of this as a look at what's to come.


	12. Case #12: Symphony for the Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t all fluffy clouds and harps; Hakyeon knows that better than anyone. His reality is much darker than most realize.
> 
> Set during the Live Fantasia: Elysium concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was due time to go a little more into Hakyeon's world and lo and behold, his solo performance from Elysium gave me exactly the inspiration I needed!

Hakyeon stood on the high-rise above the stage, looking down at the audience like a king presiding over his kingdom.

The sweeping violins pulled his body to and fro. The sounds of audience were almost deafening, every person in the stadium screaming for him. The white lights shone down on him from above.

And maybe it was, Hakyeon thought, stepping and twirling with ethereal grace. He knew he looked otherworldly, powerful, dare he say angelic, when he danced like this. It was almost funny, just how accurate that was. He resisted the urge to crack a smile.

The violins rose to a grand crescendo, his body rising in sync, arms curled above him. Then, a silence, a split second of absolute stillness, the music, the lights, the audience, his very being, grew quiet. He could feel the energy of the moment, in the tiny space between movements. It tasted sweet on his tongue.

Everyone thought angels were pillars of charity and grace, champions of justice, and bringers of mercy. They were creatures of light, protectors of goodness, and incapable of evil.

Right?

With the crash of the music and a jolt of his body, the lights changed, no longer an ethereal white, but a crazed, garish red. He covered his eyes, head rolling back as he cracked a demented smile. It was the smile of a madman.

Oh, how wrong they were.

A flash. The percussion pounded through his body as he swept across the platform, each step in perfect time with the beat. The distorted notes, playfully mocking and unsettling, echoed through the arena.

He glanced across the dancers as he took his place at stage center, draped in white dresses, edges frayed and stained. They looked like sprits, lost souls brought back from the realms of death, and he was their master, calling them to the mortal plane for a beautifully macabre performance.

Angels were flawed, no better or worse than any other. They were capable of the greatest good and the worst evil, just like any other creature. They were human in all the ways that mattered.

Hakyeon moved in perfect sync with the dancers. A madly pleased smile spread across his lips as the audience went wild, screams echoing in his ears. They had no idea; they would never know he was baring his soul for the world to see.

The dancers gracefully collapsed, like puppets cut from the strings, with nothing more than a flick of his wrist and a twist of his body.

Yes he was an angel, but he was far from virtuous. His abilities were considered more a curse than a blessing. But then again, he wasn’t surprised. It was to be expected when one’s powers were centered around death.

The dancers surrounded Hakyeon as he sat, white light shinning down on them like some twisted parody of heavenly light. He wondered what the world would think if they discovered his kind— of him as well, if their true nature was ever discovered.

He rose and stalked down the path to the stage in the center of the arena. The dancers followed him, lined up, skipping down the stage with an air of fake innocence.

Hakyeon threw his head back, laughing, the dance growing wild and unhinged. No one could understand how it felt, the terrifyingly euphoric feeling of holding someone’s entire existence in your hand or the power that came with knowing their lives were completely at you mercy.

He could touch and command the souls of the living and the dead; he could kill someone with a thought if he so chose. It was a power equally as abhorred as it was revered, as feared as it was respected. 

Absently, he remembered a time when a younger Hongbin had posed a hesitant question. It was back when they were trainees, before Sanghyuk and Jaehwan and Taekwoon. Even before Wonshik.

_Have you… you know, actually gone through with it? Have you ever…?_

_He didn’t hesitate. Yes. Once. A long time ago._

_Did… Did you mean it?_

_No. At the time, he didn’t. But looking back on it… in some deep dark part of his soul, maybe he did. He was a bringer of death, it was in his nature after all._

_Hongbin looked away. Eventually he found his voice again._

_Were they bad?_

_He shrugged. Good. Bad. Everything’s relative. He really wasn’t in the position to judge._

_The silence that followed was thick. Hongbin stared, his gaze searching for… something. Hakyeon didn’t know what, but he felt those piercing eyes strip him bare. He held his breath, waiting for a response._

_It felt like an eternity before finally Hongbin sighed and, without a word, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a soft hug._

The dancers circled around Hakyeon, torn dresses flowing behind them, ready for the final order from their master. With one last grin he threw his arms out, lights going dim as lost souls were released from his influence, falling to the ground as the music climbed to it’s final crescendo.

Years later, Hongbin confessed that Hakyeon’s nonchalance that day had unnerved him. 

_It was a little scary. I don’t think I’ve ever heard your voice so— so cold before. But, it didn’t change anything— not really anyway. I still trust you; whatever decision you make, I’ll follow. Even… Even if I think it’s wrong._

The arena went dark, only the twinkling lights from the audience piercing through it. The roar from the crowd was deafening, but it still couldn’t erase the faint echo of Hongbin’s heartfelt words from all those years ago.

Hakyeon tipped his head back, closing his eyes. The smile on his face was peaceful, a stark contrast to the earlier insanity. This was him, this was Cha Hakyeon at his most beautiful and his most horrible, toeing the line between human and monster with nothing more than a smile.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look if there's anyone in vixx who can probably kill a man, it's Hakyeon. And under the right circumstances I can see him doing it without a sliver of regret.


	13. Case #13: Ghost Hunters (Kinda) International

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk has never been scared of ghosts. Even after he discovered magic and the supernatural were real, somehow he’s only become more indifferent as the year pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping around in terms of timeline for this one. The first half takes place during the infamous mydol hunted house challenge, the second can be any time from conception on.
> 
> Also a little spooky because 13th chapter on Friday the 13th!

“So I’m pretty sure this place is _actually_ haunted.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

Wonshik winced at Hakyeon’s tone. It was the same tone he used when he found one of them slacking off during practice. Or when someone had drunk the last of his banana milk. “Uh yeah... you know that ghost girl in the hallway? Apparently the actress called the PD saying she had a family emergency and couldn’t make it—“

 

“So you’re telling me,” Wonshik’s mouth snapped shut. Hakyeon’s voice was calm, almost frighteningly so, “that we’re running around an empty school with an actual sprit of unknown origin?”

 

“...Yes...”

 

“One that could potentially be malicious?”

 

“...Yes...”

 

A overwhelmingly familiar scream echoed down the hall, startling the pair.

 

Hongbin ran into the room, panting and paled faced. “What the hell was that? I could hear that from outside—“

 

Before he could even finish, Hakyeon was sprinting in the direction of the sound, his fear of all things spooky disappearing in the face of his boys being in danger. Wonshik spluttered, fumbling with his flashlight before chasing after him.

 

“Wait!” Wonshik glanced back to see Hongbin hot on his heels. “Wonshik what’s going on?”

 

“There may or may not be an actual ghost running around,” he explained between pants. He saw Hongbin’s eyes widen, yeah that seemed like a pretty appropriate response. “We need to find— hyungs!”

 

Wonshik let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Jaehwan and Taekwoon being fussed over by Hakyeon. They both seemed winded and a little jumpy, but looked no worse for wear.

 

“For real hyung, we’re fine.” Jaehwan insisted, running his hands through his hair. “The actress scared the crap out of us,” Wonshik swore he heard Taekwoon mumble a low “speak for yourself” below his breath, “but we’re fine. Just the usual adrenaline rush from a bad ghost prank.”

 

“That wasn’t an actress,” Hakyeon said bluntly. Assured that they were unharmed began to look around the room. Searching for anything that could be put of the ordinary. If there really was a spirit hanging around they had to be on guard. “Have any of you seen Sanghyuk anywhere?”

 

“ _What do you mean that wasn’t an actress_?”

 

“We thought he was with you.”

 

Hakyeon ignored them, focusing all his energy on scoping his surroundings. He couldn’t feel anything strange, and the only living energies he was picking up where the other members. Distantly, he heard Wonshik and Hongbin briefing the other two on their predicament, but he was too lost in the ebb and flow of the spiritual energies to really pay attention. He needed to find Sanghyuk before—

 

There he was. Hakyeon could practically see Sanghyuk in his mind’s eye, the bright light of his energy twinkling like a small star in the darkness. He was moving down a hallway just a room or two down.

 

Directly towards something that was distinctly _not_ alive.

 

“Hyung! Wait!”

 

Jaehwan’s cry went unheeded as he left the room. The thing was starting to move towards Sanghyuk now. Hakyeon gathered every ounce of magic he had, the very air around him brimming with power. If anyone could see him, he was sure his eyes were slate grey right now.

 

He was just outside the hallway when he heard it.

 

Not a gasp or a scream of terror.

 

But laughter. Honest to god, full out laughter.

 

Hakyeon screeched to a halt right at the entryway, too taken aback by what he was hearing to do anything.

 

Eventually the lighter trailed off into barely controlled giggles. He heard the unmistakable ring of Sanghyuk’s voice saying, “I’m sorry,” before dissolving into another fit.

 

“What?” Hakyeon looked back to see Wonshik mirroring his own confusion. The others piled in behind him. “What’s going on?” He received his answer in the form of Sanghyuk emerging from the hallway, arms wrapped around his stomach in a futile attempt to quell his laughter.

 

“I feel so bad,” he said as he wiped away a tear. “I completely ruined the joke.” He turned back to the hallway, Hakyeon was about ready to swoop in and pull him away, but all he did was bow deeply, apologetically. “I’m so sorry!” He repeated before looking back to them with a crooked grin, completely at ease.

 

No one said anything, unable to believe the incredulity of it all.

 

It was a sound from the hallway, eerily like the scrape of dragging footsteps, which snapped Hakyeon out of his daze.

 

“Of course you’d find this funny,” he grumbled under his breath. He reached for the sleeve of Sanghyuk’s jacket, tugging him away from the hall. “Come on, you have the flag, which means our mission is done. I want to get out of here and into a warm bed as soon as possible.”

 

Sanghyuk smirked that awful smirk that bespoke of endless teasing in the immediate future, but he allowed Hakyeon to guide him out. “Hey! Did you ever see the ghost you were shaking hands with earlier?” He yelled when Hakyeon swiped at his neck, ducking away from his reach to hide behind Jaehwan.

 

“Shut up. Let’s get out here, please. I’m sure the staff is just as eager to get home as we are.”

 

No extra persuasion was needed to herd them out. Sanghyuk stayed close to Jaehwan, happily recounting his solo adventure, and Jaehwan made sure to smile and nod at all the right moments. The rest chuckled lowly at his seemingly boundless energy.

 

Just before they left the room, Jaehwan sent Hakyeon a look over Sanghyuk’s head. Hakyeon waved it off with a deft hand; he could handle this part just fine on his own.

 

Once he was sure they were gone, only barely able to hear the happy lilt of Sanghyuk’s voice, Hakyeon allowed his power to wrap around him. Slate grey eyes narrowed at the figure standing at the entrance of the hall, her long, thready strands of dark hair covering her face.

 

“Don’t ever come near us again,” he hissed. “This is your only warning.”

 

The sprit didn’t answer, didn’t so much as move. Instead it dissolved into the shadows, melting away like it had never been there in the first place.

 

Hakyeon glared into the darkness for a little longer. It had a heaviness, a sense of foreboding that assaulted his senses with how unnatural it felt. He wanted nothing more than to leave.

 

When nothing else happened, he did just that.

 

That night, if he was a little clingier with his hugs, a little more deliberate with his touches, then they pointedly didn’t mention it.

 

 

+++++++

 

 

It was only a few weeks later when Sanghyuk would discover the truth.

 

To their ever-growing awe (and a little exasperation), he still remained as un-phased about spirits and demonic entities as he’d always been.

 

In fact, they swore it almost got _worse_.

 

 

+++++++

 

 

“You’re kidding me, right Hyukkie?”

 

“Uh.” Sanghyuk stuttered, breaking out of his doze as Jaehwan fluttered into his room completely unannounced. It was past midnight, what could he want? “No…?” he drawled, unsure what exactly he was denying. Worst came to worst, he could always find a way to pin it on Taekwoon.

 

“After everything we’ve gone through over the last five years, you’re telling me ghosts and demons don’t freak you out? Not even a little bit?”

 

Oh, he thought, they were on this again. Maybe going to watch that new horror flick was a bad decision after all.

 

“Nope,” he said, giving it an extra pop. “Ghosts aren’t scary and— forgive me if I’m generalizing— but every demon I’ve come across is not all they’re cracked up to be.”

 

Jaehwan’s nose twitched, a sign he was annoyed. “Hyukkie, I hate to break it to you, but the demons you’ve met are the exceptions to the rule. Most of them kill people.”

 

“And?”

 

“What do you mean _and_?”

 

“How is that any different from everything else we’ve come across?”

 

“Sanghyuk.” Oh, he wasn’t using nicknames anymore. This was serious now. “Being killed is not a good thing. Being horribly tortured before hand is even worse. Ghosts and demons do that kind of stuff.”

 

And Sanghyuk got it, he really did, but he was not about to back down. “Look, there are stories about the fae outright murdering people over things so petty it’s frankly baffling. So have dragons and angels and the merfolk, but you don’t see me looking over my shoulder, wondering if you guys are planning to off me in the dead of night.”

 

Jaehwan snorted. “You sure about that? I’m pretty sure Taekwoon falls asleep plotting various ways to get you out of his hair.”

 

Sanghyuk gave him a Look. “Hyung. It’s _Taekwoon_.”

 

“…Ok I’ll give you that one.” He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. “But my point still stands; you need to stop mocking restless spirits. Hollywood may get a lot of shit wrong, but for once, those movies about hauntings and demons aren’t far off.”

 

Sanghyuk shrugged nonchalantly, Jaehwan had to resist the urge to strangle him. “I’m not saying being careful is a bad thing— we’ve come across enough genuinely nasty stuff to ever think otherwise, but I think hysterical paranoia is a little much.”

 

“Really?” Jaehwan didn’t sound convinced.

 

“Really. I mean people kill other people. Cats and dogs can too. Heck, so could a really dedicated duck if it put its mind to it.” He said it so simply, so logically, that Jaehwan was at a loss for how to respond because damn it all he had a point. “Ghosts and demons really aren’t that special, so why should I be any more scared of them?”

 

Jaehwan stared at him for a few long seconds before frowning. “I really hate it when you make sense.”

 

“Oh?” Sanghyuk smirked, raising a teasing eyebrow. “Did I finally make an argument so airtight that even silvertounge fae Lee Jaehwan can’t talk his way around it?”

 

“Don’t give yourself that much credit. Your argument is valid, but that doesn’t mean it’s right.”

 

“ _Really_?”

 

“Brat. Just promise you won’t actively mock the spirits ok? I’d really hate to have to... you know, plan your funeral in your twenties. That shit’s expensive.”

 

“I make no promises.” Sanghyuk laughed at the answering look he got from Jaehwan. Riling him up was too much fun. “Ok, ok. I promise to at least try?”

 

“Thank you.” Without further argument, Jaehwan leaped forward and pulled back the covers, making Sanghyuk squawk as the cold air rushed in. Soon enough, Jaehwan was snuggled into his side with a happy sigh. “Now enough talking.” He threw an arm and a leg over him, trapping Sanghyuk in an embrace that was more for warmth than anything else. He dutifully ignored the hissed “heat leech” before continuing. “It’s late, I’m about to pass out, and you’re warm. So please, shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, but didn’t push his silly hyung away. Not that he could in their current position.

 

At least, not without hefting Jaehwan over the side of the bed. But he was in a good mood, so he allowed him to have his way.

 

For now.

 

“I told you we should have gotten that heater looked at before winter set in. I don’t know how you survive in that ice block you call a room.”

 

“Ah! Less talky, more sleepy.”

 

 

++++++

 

 

He knew he promised not to do it, but he just couldn’t resist. It was way too much fun.

 

Besides, he smiled wryly; he promised he’d _try_ , not that he’d _stop_.

 

Sanghyuk burst through the double doors, the sharp crack of metal against plaster ringing loudly in everyone’s ears. “Hey ghouls!” he yelled fearlessly, his voice carrying down the empty halls of the abandoned building. “I hope you’re ready, because the boys are here!"

 

“ _Sanghyuk please_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is essentially going to be little side stores and drabbles set within the magical creatures universe. I'll work on these whenever I need a break from the main stories (or when I'm stuck with writer's block, that tends to happen to me a lot). These stories will have a tendency to jump around when it comes to timing, so I'll make a note as to when they take place era-wise!


End file.
